A Modern Life
by Money100
Summary: The herd is in the modern world. They will meet 6 kids and have the craziest adventure learning about modern things.
1. Chapter 1

Modern Life

Chapter 1 A normal day?

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes who goes by the name of Prentice was sitting at home watching ice age 4. When Diego appeared on the screen, she said

"Man, I wish I could meat these characters for real."

After about an hour and 20 minutes later, she turned off the TV and decided to go to her friend's house and play some video games. On her way there, Prentice met her other 4 friends. Percy, who had black hair and green eyes. His skin was light colored. Her 2 other friends who are twins. Lycra and Cygnet. They had orange hair with light blue eyes. Their skin color was like a tan color. Then there was Sergio. He had dirty blond hair with terquoisish eyes. His skin was like a tan color as well.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Lycra and Cygnet walked up to Prentice.

"Nothing much. Just walking around the neighborhood. Y'know. Being bored. What's up with you." Prentice walked over to the curb and sat down.

"Nothing at the moment. I just wish we could meat the characters from ice age 4."

Sergio walked over to Prentice and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you-"

Sergio was cut off by a scream.

"LOOK OUT!"

The 4 kids turn just in time to see Mitch hit a pole on his bike. Mitch had blond hair with blue eyes. His skin was pail. He looked like Prentice. Percy looked at Mitch in disbelief.

"Want the heck are you doing!"

Mitch got off the ground and picked up his bike.

"I was just trying out a new trick. Awesome. Huh?"

Lycra and Cygnet ran over to Mitch eagerly.

"Cool!"

"Dude. Teach it to us!"

Percy and Sergio run over just as eagerly as the twins. Prentice just stood there looking at her friends in disbelief.

"Awesome! Awesome!? You think that was awesome? You almost made yourself have to go to the hospital!"

Mitch walked over to Prentice and puts his hand on her sholder.

"I know! That was the awesome part!"

Prentice poled away from Mitch's grasp.

"You guys are crazy. I have no idea on how I managed to be friends with you guys all these years."

Mitch got back on his bike and started to head home.

"You guys wanna come over to my place and play video games?"

Prentice walked over to Mitch.

"Actually, that's where we were going when you came out of nowhere."

The 6 kids started to walk to Mitch's house.

"Great! Lets go then!"

About 20 minutes later, Prentice and her friends were just lounging around the livingroom trying to dicide with video game they should play. Mitch ran to the shelf that held all his video games.

"Hey. How about Call Of Duty?"

Percy looked at Mitch surprised.

"I thought you past all the levels."

Mitch started to think hard for a moment before answering.

"Oh...yeah...right."

Sergio walked to the video games shelf and picks out another game.

"Well then. How's about Mortel Combat?"

Lycra sat up after laying on the sofa.

"We already know who's gonna win anyway! Becides, we playe that game the last time we were here!"

Cygnet walked over to his twin.

"Lycra has a point there."

Lycra turns to her brother an pointed at him

"Even he agrees with me. And he's the clueless one outa all of us!"

Cygnet punched lycra's arm and they started to fight like idiots. Prentice just looked at them with an 'ok, you guys are crazy' look on her face. She walked over to Percy.

"Just like Crash and Eddie."

Percy looked at Prentice.

"Y'think?"

Prentice, Percy, Mitch, and Sergio just stood there looking at their friends fight. Just then, Sergio got everyone's attention.

"Did you guys see a possum in the grass outside?"

The rest of the kids, even Lycra and Cygnet stop fighting long enough to see a possum run behind a tree.

"Hey. That looked like Crash!"

Percy looked at Sergio like he lost his mind.

"Dude. That's impossible. Crash is from the ice age."

Sergio just kept staring out the window. He could've sworn he saw Crash. But then again, maybe Percy's right.

A few hours later, as Prentice and her friends were outside in Mitch's backyard forest climbing trees, Lycra and Cygnet spotted a huge brown shape walking through the forest.

"Lycra! What the heck was that?!"

"How do you expect me to know!"

Lycra and Cygnet started swinging through the trees screaming their heads off in fear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYS!"

As the twins swong through the trees, they had no idea that Mitch and Percy were coming full force towards them.

"LOOK OUT!"

The twins said at the same EXACT time. But it was to late. All the kids collided and fell to the ground. When Mitch and Percy saw lycra's and Cygnet's panicked faces, they started to get nervous. The twins started breathing and talking really fast at the same time. Mitch and Percy started to calm them down.

"Lycra! What the heck happen?!"

"We were! And there was a! And then!"

"Brown...thing...in...forest!"

Cygnet managed to say through heavy then, Prentice and Sergio ran through the forest screaming,

"SABER! SABER!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The 4 kids looked behind them and saw an orange saber running towards them. All 6 kids ran and scream back to Mitch's house. Percy slamed the door shut and slides to the floor holding his chest trying to calm himself down.

"What the heck was that?!"

Sergio looked out the window to see if there were anymore wild animals coming around. Thankfully there weren't.

"I don't know dude, but I'm NEVER going out there EVER AGAIN!"

The twins were pacing acros the livingroom floor stuttering various words about how they were never going in that forest and that the saber was gonna eat them.

"Woah. I guess the twins got the most out of the scare. Cause nothing scares them."

Lycra stopped walking and looked at Prentice in disbelief.

"You'd be this scared if you were knocked out of a tree, saw a huge shape just walking in the forest you were playing in, and got chased by a saber that kinda looked like Diego."

"What?"

"That's not the point. The point is that if all that happened to you, you'd be just as scared as me."

"It did and I am!"

Ok. Ok. All that did happen! But not the tree thing!"

"Yeah! Your right! But being chased by a saber is the same thing!"

Sergio came and broke up the girls fight.

"Guys! Ltst just forget about everything and go home."

Percy looked at Sergio in disbelief.

"There's no way I'm leaving this house with strange animals walking around here!"

Mitch let out a sigh and walked over to the closet and pulled out 5 sleeping bags and spread then out on the living room floor.

"You guys could spend the night."

Prentice walked over to Mitch.

"Thanks Mitch."

A few minutes later, everyone was in their sleeping bags.

"Now, lets just go to sleep and forget that this day ever existed. This day was just like any normal day, even though it wasn't."

And with that, Prentice turned out the light and drifted off to sleep.

**And that was my first chapter of my first fanfic. Just to clear things up with what the characters saw, the brown thing that Lycra and Cygnet saw was...? What? Did you really think that I would spoil the story for you guys? I'm not a spoiler. Try and guess who they saw. :) oh, the video games things weren't my best silections. Its just that I couldn't come up with any video games for XBOX. Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I will try to do better. And get this, at the beginning of this chapter, I felt to lazy to put the disclaimer in bold lettering so thats why I didn't do that. But for some reason I don't feal that lazy now. Please be nice to me. Remember, first fanfic. I'm really nervous about what you guys might think. And please read & review! Money 100! Signing off! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy y'all! I'm SUPER sorry for the long wait, but I'm here with my second chapter of my first fanfic! :) Oh and Evrybody who is reading this story? You all might be right! :) Anyways, in math class last Thursday, my teacher started a new unit on translating shapes. And I pretty much learned about that in my earlier school year. So I know the whole subject. :) So I just felt like doing this chapter. And before I start the chapter, I would like to recommend that you all read 'Rio During The Ice Age.' Warning: the chapters in that story are EXTREMELY LONG! It took me 2 days just to finish the first chapter. But other then that, 'Rio During The Ice Age is VARY descriptive. And the story is REALLY good. :)

Disclaimer: if I owned ice age, then my penname would really mean what it is. And it wouldn't just be 'Money 100', it would be 'Money 10000000000+'. And I don't think I'll go THAT far, sadly. :(

A Modern Llife

Chapter 2. School and possum attacks.

The next day, all 6 kids woke up and started to get ready for school. But lets just say that only 4 could remember where they were. As for the twins, they COMPLEATLLY forgot where they were. Mitch was the first to wake up.  
"Mornin' humans! How'd y'all sleep?"  
Percy put the covers of the sleeping bag over his head and groaned in annoyance.  
"I was sleeping nice and peacefully until now."  
Prentice sat up and turned to Percy as she started getting out of the sleeping bag she was in.  
"I know. But we've got school sadly."  
Sergio woke up and looked over to where the twins were sleeping. Then he turned to Mitch.  
"Morning guys. What time is it?"  
He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Prentice walked over to the clock on the cable box wich sat on the TV.  
"The clock reads 6:00. Lets start getting ready."  
Mitch walked over to Lycra and Cygnet's sleeping bags.  
"Erm...we might have a problem."  
Prentice, Percy, and Sergio turned to their friend and groaned in annoyance. They all knew what the problem was.  
"It's gonna take forever to wake them up!"  
Said Sergio In the tone of a complaining 5 year old. Prentice walked over to Sergio.  
"Well, lets get started."  
After about 20 minutes of nudging and yelling, the twins started to wake up. But they had a HILARIOUS reaction. As soon as they opened their eyes, they were startled upon seeing their surroundings. Lycra was the first to wake up out of the two.  
"Morn- AH! Where's home?! Where's my bed?!"  
Cygnet woke up just as startled as his twin.  
"AH! Please don't hurt us! We're just innocent little children!"  
The other four friends just stood there trying to hold back their laughter. After about five minutes of watching the twins screaming and hiding under the covers of the sleeping bags, Percy dicided that enough was enough. So he walked over to the twins and punched them lightly on the sholder.  
"Guys, calm down! It's only us! Remember?!"  
Lycra and Cygnet stopped their ridiculous reaction and looked around the room. Their faces turned red from embarrassment.  
"Err. Heh...heh."  
"Oh, now I remember. See Cygnet, I told you there was nothing to worry about."  
Cygnet turned and looked at his sister in disbelief.  
"Me? You were the first one to make yourself look like an idiot!"  
The twins started to get into a fight. But as soon as Lycra threw the first punch, Mitch stopped them.  
"Guys! Guys! No fighting in my house."  
The reason Mitch said that was because whenever the twins get into a real fight, it could get a little to violent.

After about an hour and 20 minutes later, the six kids were walking into the school building. Mitch turned to his friends.  
"Ok, guys? If anyone asks us about our weekend. Don't say anything about yesterday"  
The five kids nodded their heads understandingly. The bell rang and it was time for class to start. Teachers were in the hallways telling students to get in their classrooms. The six kids walked into their classroom and saw the agenda for the day written on the bord. Lycra walked over to the bord and started to read the list of things the teacher had pland.  
"English, global, math, science, and awwww!"  
Cygnet walked over to his twin wandering what the problem was.  
"What's wrong?"  
Lycra turned to her brother with an annoyed expression on her face. Sergio walked over to them and saw the agenda.  
"We have a history test today."  
Sergio just shrugged.  
"So, we have a history test. So what."  
Cygnet looked at his sister obviously knowing what she was thinking about. They looked over to Sergio and saw the confusing look on his face.  
"We didn't study!"  
Said the twins at the same exact time. Sergio just looked at them with disbelief.  
"Again? This is like the 7th time you guys didn't study."  
Percy walked over with an annoyed expression on his face  
"Do we have to bail you two out again?"  
Sergio and the twins looked at Percy surprised.  
"How'd you know me and Lycra didn't study."  
Percy and Sergio just looked at them with an 'isn't it obvious' look on their faces. Sergio put his hand on Cygnet's sholder.  
"Dude, every time there's a quiz, we all know that you and Lycra never study."  
The four kids walked over to their desks. Through out the next four lessons and launch, prentice, Percy, Sergio, and Mitch, helped the twins study as much as they could. When the teacher started passing out the history quiz papers, the twins were extremely nervous. Lycra was chewing on the eraser of her pencil and Cygnet would jump at anything that touched him. Finally, the teacher got to lycra's and Cygnet's desks.  
"Are you two ok?"  
Lycra stopped chewing on her eraser and looked up at the teacher. Cygnet jumped upon hereing the teacher's voice.  
"Yes,we're fine. We're...um...just..."  
Sergio got the teacher's attention.  
"They're just excited to take the quiz."  
The teacher looked at the twins surprised.  
"Woah. Never saw kids so happy to take a test. Especially a history quiz."  
After that, the teacher walked away. Lycra and Cygnet turned to Sergio.  
"Do you think she bought it?"  
Cygnet looked at Lycra. Then he turned back to Sergio and looked at him with a 'well?' Look on his face. Sergio turned to look at the teacher who was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Then he looked back at the twins.  
"Don't know. But good luck."

After the school day ended, the group of six kids were walking to Sergio's house to do homework and watch their favorite show, Regular Show. As they walked past a group of trees, a spitball hit Mitch in the head.  
"Ow! What the heck was that?!"  
Percy turned and looked at Mitch with concern  
"What was- ow! What the-"  
Sergio was cut off by another spitball being thrown at him. A few more hit the rest of the kids and they started to run. They were being chased by spitballs wich seemed to be flying at all directions. They were using their book bags as shields to block the spitballs. As they ran up to Sergio's house, Lycra and Cygnet fell over a rock. Two possums jumped out and held one stick each in their mouths, ready to fire at any moment. The twins started to inch backwards. Soon they ended up against the brick wall of the house. They held their book bags up to their faces for protection. By this time, the other kids were in the house watching the whole thing from the livingroom window in horror.  
"Please don't hurt us."  
Cygnet huddled up to his sister.  
"We're to young to die."  
The twins were to scared to make a realization on the possums. Cygnet threw his book bag at one of the possums. But the possum jumped in the air and landed right next to Lycra. Lycra tried swatting the possum away with her book bag. But in doing so, she was hit by a spitball in the hand by the other possum. She gave up and started hugging her brother. The possums stood in front of the twins and looked at them. They steped closer as Lycra and Cygnet leaned closer to the brick wall. After about 10 minutes of watching their friends being trapped by possums, Prentice, Mitch, Percy and Sergio ran out side with a baseball bat and anything that they thought they could hit the possums with. They ran outside shouting and waving whatever they held in their hands in the air.  
"Leave our friends alone!"  
"Go back to where you came from!"  
The possums just shrugged their shoulders and lepped in the air, making battle sounds. With in a split second, spitballs were being thrown at the six kids painfully.

Five minutes later, the possums stopped their attack and ran off and did an action that looked like a high five. The six kids looked at each other dased. Mitch turned to Sergio, who was taking thorn needles out of his arm.  
"Did we just get attacked by two rodents?"  
Percy got off the ground and walked over to the two boys.  
"Looks like it dude."  
Prentice looked up at her friends as she was pulling a thorn needle out of her leg.  
"I'd never thought I would say this guys, but...we just got outnumbered by two insane possums."  
Just then, the twins came out of the house with some tweezers.  
"How did-"  
"That happen?"  
Sergio walked over to the twins to get the tweezers from them.  
"Did you guys practice that?"  
Lycra and Cygnet looked at Sergio annoyed.  
"We're twins. We practically think about the same thing at the same time."  
Sergio took a step back and put his hands in defeat.  
"Ok,ok. I get it."  
After the six kids were done taking thorn needles out of their arms and legs, they all went inside Sergio's house and continued with their original plans for the afternoon.

And I'm done. Your reviews really encouraged me to do the second chapter. :) and if you guys could come up with a name to call the group of six kids, that would be really good. Oh, and I'm taking ideas from my sister. And so far, her ideas are a little strange. Sometimes I can't even tell what they are. So if you want, you could send me ideas. :) and if you guys think I'm making the twins look stupid, don't worry. It's all part of the story. For those who have 'Cartoon Network', you'll know what 'Regular Show' is. I LOVE making this story for you guys! :) And I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying this story so far. And now, please read & review! :) peace out! Money 100 saying "till next time, bye!" :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, what's good my readers! Thanks to everyone who left a review. And special thanks to MusicRocks807 and artisticgurl me the name selections. I LOVE them both! :) so I think I'll just put them together. Y'know, like 'The RS Gang' or something like that. Oh, and thanks to shiego623 for giving me an idea. It will be revealed in this chapter. :) and before I forget, I'm thinking about wether or not if I should change my penname to BattlestarGalactica. I'll let you guys dicide. I should mention that I may not finish this fic by the end of the school year. And I may not be updating as much as I'd like, cause I don't have WiFi at my house. I've been updating at school. Feel free to send me more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I could never own ice age. If I did, I wouldn't be babysitting my younger siblings. I would be driving around town in my low rider car, spending my money. Caching! :)**

A Modern Life

Chapter 3. A scare in the house

It had been about 3 weeks since the six kids were attacked by possums. And today was the day every kid waits for at the end of the school year

SUMMER VACATION! YEAH BABY!"

Said Mitch as he ran out of the school building, his friends following.

"YAHOO! I get to sleep until 12:00!"

"And no homework!"f

Said the twins as they jumped from the school steps. Prentice, Sergio and Percy just looked at their friends as they walked down the stairs.

"You know what's the best thing about summer vacation is?"

Everyone turned to Sergio.

"What?"

Said the twins at the same time.

"Actually, there's two things about summer vacation."

Prentice walked beside Sergio.

"Witch is?"

Sergio looked at Prentice with a 'you've gatta be kitting me' look on his face.

"The 4th of july and the block parties."

The twins joined Sergio and Prentice.

"And eating-"

"-ice cream."

Mitch and Percy walked over to their friends.

"Ok, you guys are really starting to creep me out with the way you two finish each other sentences. Lycra and Cygnet looked at Percy in disbelief.

"Haven't we-"

"-told you this-"

"-before?"

The twins look at each other.

"We're twins!"

Percy put his hands up in difeaght.

"Ok, ok. I get it."

Sergio walked over to the twins and Percy, with Mitch and Prentice following.

"Guys, lets go to Mitch's house and watch the Regular Show marathon. And maybe he won't hog all the ice creen."

Said Prentice as she looked in Mitch's direction. Mitch just looked at his friends embarrassed.

"What? I like ice cream."

"Yeah, but you don't have to hog it all."

Said Sergio as he walked by Mitch.

About 20 minutes of riding their bikes to Mitch's house, (they rode their bikes to school this time) The RS Gang walked through the front door. Mitch turned on the AC and the house became instantly cool. Percy turned on the TV where a commirshle on Sea World was playing. The twins looked at it in awe.

"Wow, cool water park."

Said Cygnet as if he were looking at the world's biggest tub of ice cream any kid has ever seen. Percy tapped Cygnet's sholder.

"Um...guys? Could we turn to-"

Lycra put up a finger in front of Percy's face to get him to be quiet.

"Hushah. Awesome commirshle."

Percy just sighed and let the twins watch the commirshle. He walked over to the sofa and sat next to Sergio and turned his head to Mitch.

"Hey Mitch, dude. How much ice cream do you have?"

"Dunno, lets go check."

And with that, the two boys walked into the kitchen where they found Prentice already making herself a big bowl of vanilla ice cream. Mitch looked at her. Then he looked at Percy.

"Well, that's one tub. The others are in the freezer."

Percy and Prentice just looked at Mitch in disbelief.

"Well I would hope so!"

"Unless you eat ice cream that astronauts eat."

Prentice and Percy started laughing as Mitch walked over to the freezer and started preparing three bowls of ice cream for the other members of The RS Gang.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Could you guys help me bring these bowls out to the others?"

Prentice put her bowl down and walked over to the table where Mitch stood.

"Fine. But I hope you know that you're giving the twins theirs."

Percy chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen with his bowl. The reason Prentice said that was because the twins could get a little hyper about the littlest things about their food. Like if Lycra had a little bit more ice cream, then Cygnet would start complaining about his sister having more then him. Then they would constantly fight through out the rest of the day and get mad at the person who gave them their food.

"Ok, ok. Fine, but I'm blaming you if I end up in one of their fights."

Prentice laughed as she walked out carrying Sergio's bowl in one hand an hers in he other. When she walked into the living room, she discovered that Regular Sho was finally on the TV scream.

"So, I guess the commirshle went off?"

Said Prentice as she gave Sergio his ice cream.

"Nope. I told them that Mitch was gonna turn off the AC if they don't stop looking at that commirshle. And that seem to do the trick."

Sergio pointed to the twins as he put the first spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Prentice looked at the twins and found them standing in front of the air conditioner.

Ten minutes later, The RS Gang was sitting in the living room at various places eating their bowls of ice cream and watching Regular Show. Mitch and Sergio were sitting on the sofa with Percy between them on the carpet floor. Prentice was sitting at the coffee table witch was in front of the sofa, but far enough so Prentice could sit on the floor. The twins were sitting in front of the TV, their backs on the coffee table. At one point, Sergio went to refill his bowl. As he was in the kitchen, everyone else was apsent minded. Well, that was until they heard a door slam. They all looked at each other. Confused looks on their faces. Percy got up from where he was sitting and walked into the kitchen.

"Sergio? Did you hear that?"

Sergio looked at Percy with concern.

"Yeah. Did anybody go any where?"

"No. Did you?"

Sergio and Percy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Did you guys hear that-"

Sergio was cut off by the sound of Mitch's alarm clock ringing followed by a scream.

"W-what was th-that?"

Said Lycra as she started inching closer to her twin for protection. Mitch got up and walked over to Percy and Sergio.

"Well, I guess we should go and check it out then."

Cygnet got up and walked over to the three boys.

"Wait for me! I'm not missing this!"

Prentice and Lycra looked at the boys in disbelief.

"So you're just gonna leave two diffentsless girls hear to get attacked by anything that could come out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. And before our parents left for the summer, mom told Cygnet that he was suppose to look after me!"

The four boys looked at the girls with an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Fine. But if I have to tell mom you died, I'm saying it was your fault.

Said Cygnet as he walked over to his sister. The RS Gang walked down the hallway slowly and cautiously.

About ten seconds later they heard a door being slamed again. Prentice tugged at Mitch's arm.

"Mitch, that came from your bedroom."

I know, I know. But we've gotta keep going."

When they got to Mitch's bedroom. The girls started to hide behind the boys, using them like a shield, Incase if anything attacked when they opened the door. Mitch opened the door slowly and nervously.

"He-hello? Is anybody in hear?"

The six kids entered the room, looking for the source of the sounds. Mitch walked over to his dresser and turned off the alarm clock.

"Well, i guess nobody's-"

Mitch was cut off by wispering coming from the clothes closet.

"Please don't find me. Please don't find me."

Said the voice. The twins started hugging each other. Prentice stepped out of the room, leaving Lycra and the boys to find out what was in the closet. Percy saw what Prentice was doing. So he figured that walking out would be better then getting killed by whatever was in the closet,

"Um...you guys check it out. I'm going to do something, somewhere."

And with that, he ran out of the room. But Sergio stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. We're all gonna check it out."

"But how come Prentice gets to leave?"

"Prentice left?"

Percy shook his head nervously.

"PRENTICE!"

Prentice ran back into the room.

"I'm hear, I'm hear. I never even left.

Sergio and Percy just looked at her with a 'sure you didn't' look on their faces. The RS Gang walked over to the closet. On their way there, Mitch grabbed a baseball bat. When they got to the closet, the boys stood in random fighting poses. Prentice and Lycra cowered in the background. Cygnet walked over to the closet and opened the door slowly. Mitch held the baseball bat over his head as if he was gonna hit a home run. When Cygnet fully opened the closet door, The RS Gang saw a light green-ish yellowy-ish sloth curled up in a ball, a scared expression on his face.

"Please don't hurt me."

Said the sloth in a shaky voice. All six kids looked at the creature in the closet shocked and surprised. They knew who the sloth was. They just couldn't believe who it was. It was none other then Sid the sloth.

**And that's the 3th chapter. That's again to Shiego623 for the idea of putting Sid in the closet. I thought I'd never get this done. Cause A) I've got regents coming up next week. :( And B) my siblings are playing games on my new iPad. In other news, I've done another fanfic called 'Sibling fears'. Witch is a one-shot. It was just a random idea I had in my head for the longest, and I was bored. Oh, and I hope you guys liked the way I put The Gang and RS Club together. The block parties idea wasn't a random idea, cause evry summer my family goes to just about all the block parties in the neighborhood. Yeah, my family's well known for the loudest house on Saturdays. What, they're a lot of babies in my house. And the 4th of July thing is also an annual thing in my neighborhood to. Anyway, I've gotta go. By the time this chapter's up. I'll be at home, relaxing in my deluxe recliner, kickin my feet up and eating a HUGE bowl of ice cream. Just kitting, but I could wish! Well, maybe the ice cream part I could make that happen. But I can't affored a deluxe recliner. :( Anyways I've gatta get some sleep. Like right now! But that's not a big deal, I LOVE to sleep. Pease out, money100 sayin' 'bye for now'! :) now, R & R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there all you readers. I've got a half a day at school today. :) so that means that I could work on this chapter for you guys. Note that I'm at school and I figured 'why waste time. Work on chapter 4'. And so I got started. We're not doing anything at school, cause A) we only have 13 days till the end of school. And B) like I've said before, I've got half a day. So I took out my iPad and got started. I'm also thinking about starting another fic about Shira. But in that fic, Shira never meets Gutt. Instead she lives with her old pack. But the pack is cruel to her. DON'T KILL ME SHIRA FANS! I'm a big fan of Shira as well. She meets the herd and blah blah blah. Can't tell y'all the story. That would be spoiling. And that's NOT me. Let me know what you guys think. And I'll get started on the story. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter. And before I get started, I would like to thank Shiego623 for giving me another idea. :) Witch is in this chapter. Feel free to give me more ideas everyone. :) now enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: wanna know how it feels to own ice age? Don't ask me, I don't know. If I did, I'd probably be in a different school. Not one that has a buntch of morons and idiots running around the hallway when they're SUPPOSE to be in class!**

A Modern Life

Chapter 4. Meeting the herd

The RS Gang looked at the sloth with surprised looks on their faces. The sloth looked at the kids nervously. But looked even more nervous upon seeing Mitch with the baseball bat.

"Please don't spear me! I'm inacent!"

The sloth put his front paws in front of his face. Mitch put the baseball bat down and looked at the sloth, who was still sitting in the closet. Lycra started to walk towards him, but Cygnet put his arm in front of her. Lycra looked at her brother with a 'why' look on her face.

"Don't! He could be dangerous."

Lycra looked at Cygnet in disbelief.

"Cygnet, don't you recognize him? It's Sid the sloth."

Lycra continued on her way towards the closet. When she got there, she got on her knees so she could talk to the sloth.

"Hey. It's ok, we're not gonna hurt you."

Sid took his paws away from his face and looked up at the human girl with a confused look on his face. Lycra could see this, so she continued.

"Because we know you."

Sid looked at Lycra surprised at the fact that actual words were coming out of a human's mouth.

"You...you talk."

Lycra looked at the sloth confused.

"Uh...yeah. I talk. So what if I talk."

Sid's expression changed from nervous to curious as he looked at the human girl. He found it interesting that the creature he thought that couldn't talk was actually talking.

"Say something else."

Sid said, smiling like a little kid who just met his favorite cartoon character. Lycra looked at Sid with an 'ok, weird' look on her face.

"Why?"

Sid was even more surprised as he looked at the humans.

"Woah..."

The other kids walked up to the sloth. Mitch pushed his way to the front.

"Uh...why are you in my closet?"

Sid turned to Mitch, looking at him in fear.

"Gah! You're the one with the wooden thing. Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know why you're in my house."

Sid looked at the human boy surprised. Then he looked around the room in awe.

"So this is what you call it? A house?"

The RS Gang nodded their heads at the same time.

"Yep. I live here, and I'd still like to know why you're here."

Sid stepped out of the closet cautiously, still unsure about the humans around him. Lycra could sense the sloth's nervousness.

"It's ok Sid. You could trust us. And if anyone does try to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Sid felt comfortable with Lycra's words. So he stepped out of the closet less nervously.

"I thought you guys didn't talk."

Prentice looked at the sloth surprised.

"Who told you that?"

"My friends and I have seen humans before, and they don't talk."

Prentice finally got what humans Sid was talking about.

"You're talking about the first humans that ever existed. I don't think they talked."

Sid looked at Prentice with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by earlie humans?"

"We're from the fuuuuture."

Said Prentice as she pulled her hands away from her face, as if showing the most glorifying thing in the world. Sid just looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"The...future? What's that?"

Sergio walked over to Sid.

"The future is a time way, way after something happens. For example, if something happens now, then something else happens like...next Tuesday, that's considered the future. Got it?"

"Yeah. But what's a Tuesday?"

Sergio sighed. Lycra could see that Sergio was getting annoyed at the sloth for asking him what a simple day was. So she walked over to Sid.

"A Tuesday is a day in the week."

Sid looked at Lycra understandingly.

"Aaaahhhh yes, I see. This place looks cool."

Mitch looked at Sid with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I know. But could you explain why you're in hear?"

Sid stepped towards Mitch.

"Well, the possums dared me to-"

Wait the possums? As in , Crash and Eddie?"

Sid nodded his head.

"Yup. They dared me to go into a human camp."

Cygnet looked at Sid even more surprised.

"Wait, you mean the twins are hear as well?!"

Sid turned his attention to Cygnet.

"Yup. In fact, the whole herd is hear. In the forest."

Mitch looked at the sloth surprised. He walked closer to Sid.

"Woah woah woah, y'mean the forest over there?"

Said Mitch as he pointed towards his back yard forest. Sid nodded his head.

"Yup. Hey, why don't you guys meet them?"

Prentice looked around the room, dazed. The wish that she had about three weeks and two days ago was really coming true. She couldn't believe it. Lycra and Cygnet looked at each other, smiling like idiots.

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Said Lycra as she started running to get the door that lead to the out door woods.

About ten minutes later, The RS Gang and Sid were out side, in the forest climbing and swinging on trees. Well actually, the kids were climbing trees and Sid was sitting on a nearby rock, asking them about how things worked in the modern world. The RS Gang had all dicided to meet the herd after Sid felt more comfortable with the humans.

"So, guys. The thing I was in is called a closet?"

Mitch stopped swinging and sat beside Sid.

"Yup. It's where we humans put our clothing."

Sid looked at Mitch confused.

"Clothing? You mean the things that you cover yourselves with?"

Yup."

Sid suddenly got nervous.

"You're not gonna whair me and my friends, are you?"

Mitch looked at Sid surprised."

"Never! Besides, we get our clothing from stores."

Sid's expression changed from nervous to confused.

"That's good. But what's a store?"

"A store is a-"

Mitch was cut off by a scream. The twins, Percy and Sergio came up the Sid and Mitch to see if they were ok.

"Guys, did you here that?"

Said Sergio as he lept off a tree branch. Sid and Mitch looked at Sergio with concern. Mitch walked over to Sergio as the twins and Percy came down from the trees.

"Yeah. Wait, where's Prentice?"

"I thought she was with you guys."

Said Sid as he got up from his rock. Lycra walked over to Mitch.

"She said she was going to go explor-"

Lycra was cut off by another scream. The five kids and Sid all turned their heads in the direction of the sound and started running.

About ten minutes of running and climbing, the five kids and Sid arrived at a clearing. They all gasped in horror as they saw Prentice being pinned on the ground by an orange saber-tooth tiger. They also saw three mammoths trying to get the saber off the human girl. Sid ran over to the saber.

"Diego! Stop it!"

The saber looked at his sloth friend furiously.

"Thanks a lot Sid! Now cause of you, we're all in danger!"

"No, Diego! They're not like that! They're really nice!"

I miedeom sized woolly mammoth walked over to the sloth and saber. All the kids watched in fear at the scene in front of them.

"Diego please, maybe sid's right for once. Maybe they're not like the other humans."

Diego looked at the female mammoth in disbelief."

"Ellie, they're humans. They whair our fur as clothing and eat our meat for dinner. And you expect me to just trust a human to run off when I let it go?. They could be planning an attack right now for all we know."

Ellie looked at the frightened children. Then she looked at Diego.

"Diego, look at them. You've scared them to death. They're just children. They couldn't possibly be planning an attack."

Diego looked at the five kids. Then he looked at the child he had pinned to the ground. Prentice looked back at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Diego sighed and let the human girl up. Prentice backed away slowly, to the comforts of her friends. Sid ran up to the human kids and patted Prentice's head in a comforting way.

"It's ok. Diego could get a little...um...crazy."

Diego gave Sid a death glair and growled. So Sid quickly added in.

"But is nicer then he looks."

Diego stopped growling and walked back in the bushes. The woolly mammoth walked over to The RS Gang and stuck out her trunk in a welcoming gesture.

"Hey, I'm Ellie. This is my mate Manny, and our daughter Peaches."

Said Ellie as she pointed out her family members to the six children with her trunk. Then out of nowhere, to possums came into the clearing swinging by their tails.

"Oh, and that's Crash and Eddie. And I could see that you've already met Sid."

Lycra and Cygnet looked at the possums nervously. After their encounter with the twin possums, the human twins didn't want anything that had to do with small furry creatures.

"Uh-huh. Yeah nice to meet you all."

Suddenly a trail of dirt was rushing towards the kids. They all jumped back in surprise. Then a small white and brown furry thing came out of the ground at the end of the trail. It looked at the humans with a scared expression on its face.

"PEACHES! PEACHES!"

It said as it borrowed back into the ground. Lycra and Cygnet looked at each other in fear.

"Ok, now I'm really scared. Could we go-"

Lycra was cut off by one of the possum brothers.

"Hey, you're the ones we shot rocks at a few weeks ago. Right?"

The human twins started to hug each other. Mitch dicided that it was time to stand up to those two rodents.

"Yeah! And if you mess with any of my friends, I will-"

Mitch was cut off by the possum twins running to their sister for protection.

"Huh, guess they got scared."

Sergio looked at Mitch with a look that said 'seriously' look on his face.

"Mitch, you've seen the movies enough times to know that a slight creaking sound would send them off running back to Ellie."

After about a half an hour of calming the six kids down and introducing them to the herd properly, they all started to get along quite nicely. Only Diego was apsent from the herd. Peaches walked over to the humans.

"Hey guys. Um... it's nice to meet you guys."

The teenaged mammoth, along with everyone else, still found it weird that humans could talk. Percy looked at the teen mammoth.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet a mammoth to. Who's your little friend."

He said, pointing up to the small furry creature on Peaches' head.

"Oh, this is Louis. My very best friend."

Peaches said as she lifted molehog friend off of her head. Upon seeing Louis, Lycra got a little to excited.

"Awwww! He's so cute!"

Squealed Lycra as she grabbed the molehog and started to hug him, tight. Louis struggled to breathe.

"Can't...breathe."

Said Louis as he squirmed in the human girl's arms. Cygnet tapped his sister's sholder.

"Uhm...you might be smothering him, sis."

"Oh...yeah...right. Sorry Louis."

Lycra said as she loosen her grip on the molehog. Louis gulped in some air.

"Air never tasted so good."

Said Louis as he breathed in some more air. Prentice was just looking around in awe as her dream was coming true. Her thoughts were interrupted by some rustling in the nearby bushes. She just staired at the bushes, wondering what was gonna come out of there. After a few minutes, she got her answer. Two saber-toothed cats walked out of the bushes. The same orange saber that pinned her to the ground before, and a different one. This one had gray fur and black stripes on its head. Prentice just looked at the gray saber. There was definitely something familiar about that other saber. Then it hit her.

"Shira..."

Prentice whispered to herself. The two sabers walked over to the human group.

"Hey guys. Look, I'm sorry about pinning one of you guys to the ground. And I'd like you guys to meet someone."

Diego turned to the gray saber. The other saber walked up beside Diego.

"Meet Shira. My mate."

With those last words that Diego said, Prentice fainted.

**And that's it, chapter 4. Still thinking of doing that other fic about Shira not meeting Gutt and well, you'll just have to read the top part of this chapter to find out more about it. Shiego623? I hope you liked the way I put your line, even though I separated it. Hey, you guys wanna hear something funny? A few days ago, I was thinking about scoobs5601's fic, 'inside a red notebook', right? Well, guess who's the next person to leave a review. Yup, you guessed it, scoobs5601. LOL. Oh, before I forget, question . Do you guys want Shira to have cubs or not? If you guys say no, it's ok. :)and one more thing. If anybody knows 'SarahJames12', could you tell him/her that Sibling fears is a ONE-SHOT. Not a molti-chapter story. That is if you've read it, and I would like for those that haven't read it yet, I would like it if you guys could read it. :) ok, I'm going now. Y'all know what to do. R&R. And you guys are still welcomed to giving me more ideas. Before I leave, I would like to say that I won't be updating as much as I'd like, cause of regents and stuff like that. Peace out readers! Money100, sayin' 'bye for now!' /)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait. I've been at home for about a week and I haven't had internet. Thanks to all the people who sent me a review. :) hey, White Hunter? I like your idea, So I'll try to put it in this story. Shiego623? I'm only doing the second idea, cause I have no idea on how to make the first idea work. Not that I don't like your idea, I love it. And last but not least, Shinigamilover2? I'll do ideas 1 and 3, cause I honestly don't know the song you're talking about in idea 2. But I'll look it up. And now the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Ice Age, most of my life wouldn't be wasted going to a school with a bunch of kids who are probably gonna fail high school anyway. I'd be in a 'rich kids school'. According to my friend 'Maleke'.**

A Modern Life

Chapter 5. Exploring the house

The 5 kids and the sabers looked at Prentice unsure of what to do. Shira looked at the humans in confusion. She turned her head to Prentice, then to Diego.

"Uh...is she ok?"

Lycra and Cygnet backed away. They weren't sure if Shira or Diego could be trusted. After seeing what Diego did to Prentice, they didn't fully trust sabers. Sergio and Mitch step towards the two sabers coshuslly, unsure of what they would do.

"Yuh...yeah. Sh-she's fine."

Said Sergio as he started to back away. Percy on the other hand, was thrilled about seeing his two favorite characters from his favorite movie. He ran up to the two sabers.

"Hey, hi. I'm Percy and this is Sergio and that's Mitch Lycra and her twin Cygnet and Prentice and I'm so happy to see you and-"

"Woah, ok there. Don't forget to breathe."

Said Diego as he walked over to Prentice.

"Uh...should we wake her up?"

Said Shira as she to, walked over to Prentice.

Percy took several deep breaths before answering.

"Yeah. Then we could Sho you the neighborhood."

Mitch, Sergio and the twins cleared their throats to get Percy's attention. Percy turned to his friends to see what the matter was. Sergio gave him an 'are you crazy' look. Percy just shrugged. Mitch walked over to him and placed his hand on Percy's sholder.

"Fine. But if they get hungry, you're their next meal."

Percy nodded his head nervously.

"Uh huh. Yeah, heh...heh."

Shira started to nudge Prentice's head slowly. Prentice groaned in annoyence before opening her eyes and seeing what was trying to wake her up. Shira took a few steps away to let the human girl get up. When Prentice sat up, she looked at her friends for an answer as to who woke her up. Lycra pointed to Shira. Prentice turned her head over coshuslly to the two sabers. When she saw Shira, she got to excited. She got up and ran over to Shira. She got on her knees and threw her arms around the female saber's neck.

"Shira, I'm so happy to see you. This is the best thing that could ever happen to me!"

Shira patted the back of Prentice's head with her left paw.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to. But could you have hugged me when I expected it? And,"

Shira pointed to the people around them. They were all looking at them awkwardly.

Prentice looked at her friends and the herd, embarrassed. She took ker arms off Shira's neck and backed away.

"Oh...um. Yeah, how embarrassing."

Percy walked over to her

"Y'think?"

There was a slight silence before Sid spoke up.

"Um...could you guys Sho us around the thing you call a house?"

Lycra walked over to the sloth and put her arms across his shoulders.

"Sure, but we'll have to show you guys tomorrow. It's getting late and we've gotta get some sleep."

Sid put his head down in disappointment. Lycra hated seeing the sloth sad.

"C'mon Sid, I promise. And I'll show you what ice cream is."

Sid's face suddenly beamed with happiness.

"Ok, by Lycra. Have a goodnight."

Said Sid as he gave Lycra a hug. The rest of the herd and The RS Gang said their goodnights and then they went to their separate sleeping areas and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, The RS Gang walked into the forest to gather up the herd members. Then they walked to Mitch's house because well, they couldn't really go anywhere with out scaring the neighbors. And the forest was already behind his house. As they were walking, Lycra was telling Sid about all the great things in the modern world.

"I can't wait to tell you what a TV is. And how to use an XBOX and a Nintendo DS and stuff like that."

Sid was just walking beside Lycra with a giant smile on his face. He was getting happier and happier with every word the human girl said. But he was also confused. He had no idea as to what an 'XBOX' was and a 'Nintendo DS' either. But he was happy to learn more about those things.

About five minutes later, the entire group reached Mitch's back yard. Mitch turned around and did a head count. After checking that everyone was here, he started to walk into the house. But when the three mammoths were about to walk through the doorway. They obviously couldn't fit. So Mitch told them to stay outside.

"This is so exciting."

Said Crash as he walked into the house. His brother just looked at him. Then something caught their attention. They saw a white squair thing on the wall. They ran over and looked at it in awe.

"Hey, bro. What do ya think this is?"

Said Eddie as he ran his hand around the edge of it. Then his hand came across two circles with three holes in it each. He looked at Crash with a grin on his face.

"Dude, I dair you to stick your finger in this hole."

Said Eddie as he pointed to a hole in the top circle. Crash took a step closer. And just as he was about to put his finger in the hole, Louis walked over to see what the possum twins were up to.

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?"

The possums turned to the molehog.

"Oh, hey Louis. Crash is about to stick his hand in this squair thingy."

"You sure thats a good idea? I mean, we have no idea of what this is."

Louis said, looking at the squir thing on the wall.

"Sure we're sure. What could possibly go wrong."

"What if something comes out of there and attacks us all?"

The twin possums just shrugged. Then they continued with their original plan.

"Crash! NO!"

Said Sergio as he saw what the possums were about to do. But it was to late. Crash had already stuck his finger in the hole. A buzzing sensation went through his body as his fur started sticking out all over his body in all directions. Eddie was just laughing his head off while Louis backed away from the two brothers. Eddie looked at his twin before bursting out into laughter again.

"Hah hah hah hah dude, you look like...like hah hah hah hah a pork hah hah hah porcupine!"

Crash looked at his brother, dazed. He shook his head a few times before looking at Eddie amazed.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Dude, you should try it."

Crash said as he stepped away from the interesting object so Eddie could have a turn. But just as Eddie was about to stick his finger in the hole, Sergio pulled them away by their tails, holding them upsidedown.

"Do you guys wanna die?!"

The two possums looked at the human boy fearfully.

"Nuh...no. We just like the buzzing feeling. That's all."

At thet point, Sergio got an idea. He walked over to the AC and sat the possums in front of the part that let out the air.

"Here's something I think you guys may like."

And he was right. Crash and Eddie held out their hands and aloud the fresh cool air to go through their fur.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Cool refreshing air."

Said Crash as he leaned closer to the sorce of the cool air.

"That's some good cool air."

Eddie said as he to, leaned closer to the AC. Sergio just looked at the twins and smiled. '_that'll keep them out of trouble for a few'_, he thought to himself. He turned to see what the rest of his friends were up to. He saw Shira laying on the sofa, enjoying the softness. He walked over to the female saber nervously. Shira could see the nervousness on the human boy's face.

"Look kid. It's not me you have to be afraid of, it's Diego."

She said as sweetly as she could. Witch was actually not that hard. Sergio sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks, but if you do try and attack us, we'll have to put you in the zoo. Oh, and the name's Sergio."

Shira looked at Sergio confused."

"Um...what's a zoo?"

She asked, looking up at Sergio's face curiously.

"A zoo is a horrible place where cruel humans put animals in cages."

Sergio said as he started stroking Shira's head between the ears. She went back to enjoying the softness of the sofa again.

"I could see that you like the sofa, huh."

Shira looked up at Sergio with a questioning look in her eyes.

"A what?"

"A sofa. It's what we humans use when we look at that."

Said Sergio as he pointed to the television.

"The television or TV for short."

Shira looked at the television confused. She couldn't figure out what was so special about the squir box. To her, it looked like any ordinary box.

"So...um,...Sergio, what's so special about this box?"

To answer Shira's question, Sergio got up and grabbed the remote off the cable box and hit the 'power' button. The screen lit up and sound came. Shira looked at the TV in awe.

"Cool. How'd you do that?"

She wanted to know. Sergio walked over to Shira and showed her all the buttons and explained the different commands that they gave. He taught her how to turn the channels and how to change the volume.

After about five or ten minutes of learning how to work the television, Shira was having a LOT of fun playing with the remote control. While the two sloths, Louis, Diego and The RS Gang were outside doing various things. The only people in the house were the possum twins. Cause they just liked the AC to much. Shira didn't care what they were doing. As long as she had the remote, she was the happiest tigress anyone has ever seen. Whenever someone came over and started to annoy her, all she had to do was hit the up volume button, and the sound on the TV would distract her from other sounds. Like right now. Sid walked over to Shira and started talking to her about her relationship with Diego.

"So Shira. What's going on between-"

Shira pressed the volume up button and the sound on the TV grew louder. Soon, all Sid was doing in her eyes was just looking like an idiot. He was waving his arms from side to side as he was screaming at the top of his lungs. After a long time of being ignored, Sid finally gave up trying to talk to Shira, so he just walked away. Once Sid left, a wide grin spread across Shira's face. She held the remote between her front paws, admiring the small little buttons on the front of it.

"With you around, no one's gonna bug me. Just the way I like it."

**And that's chapter 5. Shinigamilover2 and White Hunter? Your ideas are coming up soon. Just keep reading. If you guys think that I should make a part 2 to this chapter, let me know. And question for this chapter. What do you think Crash and Eddie discovered? Oh, and this is the last chapter that I'll put up before summer vacation, cause I don't have WiFi at home. And if I do update in the summer, that means I'm at a place that has WiFi. Or, I got WiFi at my house. Shiego623? Tell me if you like the way I put your idea in this chapter. And I'll try to find time to read your stories. But I can't make any promises, cause my brothers and sisters are taking up most of my time, along with other stuff at home. There's gonna be another one of my OC's in this story. Just keep reading and you'll find out who he is. Anyway, I've gotta go. Enjoy. :) Peace out! Money100 saying 'I'll see y'all next time! Peace out! :) R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'm back and better then ever! :) my summer's been a BLAST! I'm at Liberty Upstate for about two weeks. Ok, anyway, in the first five chapters I realized that Granny didn't have any parts in the story, so that's why I'm gonna put Granny in this chapter. Oh, what would we do with out our dear old Granny. And another thing, I'm doing a part two to the last chapter. Cause I didn't really put the title name in the chapter. So this is taking place when Shira is using the remote control. And before I forget, I saw that most people didn't know what Crash and Eddie discovered. Yeah, I apologize for the description. It was a little blan. Well, the thing that Crash and Eddie discovered was an electrical outlet. Anyway, time for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Ice Age. I'm just a random person, living a normal life. However though, I do own my personal DVD's.**

A Modern Life

Chapter 6. Exploring the house. Part 2

Crash and Eddie were in front of the AC while Shira was laying on the sofa, channel-surfing and turning the volume up and down. The gray saberess was so fascinated by what she saw. She saw cartoons, parades, cooking shows, game shows and a bunch of other stuff that she'd never seen before. She was having so much fun. Well, that was until Granny came over and started to annoy her.

"Hey snowy! Whatcha doing?!"

Shira was just absentmindedly flipping through the channels. She turned to Animal Planet where Whale Wars was being shown. When Granny saw what was on the TV screen, she got excited. Shira was about to turn to another channel. But Granny stopped her.

"Hey! Don't press that rectangular thingy!"

Shira just looked at Granny with a questioning look.

"Why? I don't wanna look at this. Oh, and this is called a remote control. Remember the name."

Granny hit Shira on the head with her cane, causing her to drop the remote control.

"Ow! Granny!"

"Respect your elders! And you should know why I don't want you to press that rectangular thing!"

Shira looked at Granny.

"So, why don't you want me to turn the channel?"

"We might see Precious! Now scoot over and let Granny have a seat!"

Shira just rolled her eyes and hopped off the sofa. As she was walking around, she noticed something different about the ground. It was soft and comfy. Just as she was about to continue on her way outside, Sergio walked into the house. He saw Shira looking at the floor and walked over to her.

"Hey Shira, whatcha looking at?"

Shira was so interested on what she discovered, she didn't noticed Sergio standing there.

"Shira? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh hey Sergio. Could you tell me what this soft thing that we're stepping on is?"

Sergio sat down beside Shira and started rubbing her back, causing her to purr. Sergio was surprised by this.

"Sabers purr?"

It was then that Shira realized that she was purring.

"What? No! Sabers don't purr!"

"Oh yes you do!"

Sergio said in a playful tone to let Shira know that he was playing.

"Oh no we don't!"

Shira said in that same playful tone. The two laughed, tackled and started rolling on the floor, making them look like two dogs fighting. But in reality, they were playing. But they were too loud for a certain sloth.

"Hey! Loud-mouths! Keep it down will ya?! I'm trying to find Precious here!"

The two were having so much fun that they didn't hear Granny. Percy walked into the house and saw the two rolling and playing with each other. Granny turned to see Percy standing at the door.

"Oh great, more loud-mouths!"

Percy just ignored the elderly sloth and walked over to Shira and Sergio. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Shira and Sergio stopped rolling on the floor, with Sergio on top of the gray tigress.

"I win!"

Exclaimed Sergio as he lay down on her. She didn't mind, cause he was obviously lighter then her. He placed his head on her chest. Shira put her right foreleg over Sergio's back. Percy just stared at them. The to looked at Percy with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Yes? Could we help you?"

Said Sergio as he started stroking Shira between the ears.

"What're you two doing?"

Shira looked at Percy. Sergio got off Shira and the two just sat on the floor, with Percy joining short after.

"Hey...um..."

Shira had a hard time keeping track of witch names belong to witch human. Percy saw this, so he finished her sentence.

"Percy, the name's Percy."

Shira turned away from embarrassment. Percy placed a hand on Shira's left front paw to let her know that it was ok.

"It's ok. I did talk a little to fast when introducing us to you."

"Yeah, you did talk pretty fast. Now, could you guys tell me why the ground feels different?"

Sergio started playing with Shira's ears, which caused her to purr again. Her ears started to flick, making the two boys laugh. At the sound of the laughter, Granny got up and walked over to the humans and tigress. She whacked Sergio on the head with her cane.

"Ow, Granny! What was that for?!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to find Precious?!"

Percy just looked at the old sloth questioningly. Granny walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"Precious baby! Where are you! Come to mama!"

Percy looked back at Shira and Sergio.

"Why is Granny trying to find a whale in the TV?"

Shira just shrugged.

"Don't ask me-"

She looked over her shoulder to Granny.

"-Granny! Precious can't fit in the TV!"

Then she turned back to her new friends. Sergio continued playing with Shira's ears.

"So, now could you guys tell me about the ground?"

Percy Lay on his stomach on the floor, his head cupped in his hands. Shira doing the same. But her head resting on her paws. Sergio was to busy playing with Shira's ears, liking the way her ears flicked whenever he touched them, so that left Percy the job of explaining the ground.

"Well, Shira, it's not exactly called a 'ground'. When you're in a house or any place like this, it's called a floor, and the thing that we're stepping on is called a carpet or rug. You like it, huh?"

"Yup. Sure beats walking on hard ground with a bunch of rocks in your way."

A few minutes later, the rest of The RS Gang and the others came back inside. Mitch walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread, cheese, mayonnaise, turkey slices and a bunch of other stuff to make sandwiches. It was his turn to make lunch. Prentice and the twins started doing various things around the house. Lycra got her Nintendo DS and sat next to Sid in a corner and started playing The RS Gang's favorite game, Mario Kart.

"Ok Sid, this is my Nintendo DS. Awesome, huh?"

Sid looked at the game council in awe. Lycra opened it and pressed the power button. The top and bottom screens lit up and a noise came out of the little speakers on the sides of the top screen. Within thirty seconds, Lycra was starting the first race.

"Ok Sid, just watch me!"

Sid watch eagerly and in awe as he saw Lycra dodging all sortes of items, throw items and did a bunch of other stuff he'd never seen before.

"Can I try? Can I try?"

Asked Sid. Lycra nodded her head and handed the DS to the sloth. It was hard for Sid to figure out which buttons to press to move the cart in the video game, but he eventually got the hang of it.

"This is an awesome...um, what'd you call it again?"

"A Nintendo DS."

Cygnet walked over to his twin and sat down.

"It's called a Nintendo DSIXL! Respect the name!"

Lycra just rolled her eyes and continued on showing Sid how to play the video game. Diego walked over to the humans and sloth and sat down next to Cygnet. He looked at Lycra, then at Cygnet, then back to Lycra. '_Why do they look the same?' _Diego thought to himself. He finally decided to ask.

"Hey...um...Lycra, is it?"

Lycra nodded her head. So Diego continued.

"Why do you and Cygnet look the same?"

Lycra started to get up to get her sandwich that Mitch had made.

"We're-"

"-twins."

Finished Cygnet, knowing what his twin was about to say next. Diego looked at the twins with an 'ok, creepy' look on his face. He then turned to Sid, who was still playing the Nintendo DS.

"Woah Sid, you could keep track of that...um...what's it called?"

Diego asked Cygnet.

"It's called a-"

"-Nintendo DSIXL."

Said Lycra as she came back with Cygnet's and her sandwiches.

"Thanks."

Said Diego, turning back to his sloth friend.

"Wow Sid, you could keep your eye in the Nintendo DS, but you can't keep your eye on Granny for two seconds."

Sid didn't respond. So Diego just turned his attention back to the twins.

"Cool name, but do you really need a lot of letters just for that?"

Diego said pointing to the game council."

Prentice walked over to them with her sandwich. She heard that last sentence, so she was able to answer his question.

"Don't know why. I guess it's just a name that Shikio Nio Moto came up with."

Prentice saw the confused look on Diego's face, she answered his silent question.

"He's a guy from Japan and he's also the creator of the company Nintendo."

Diego looked at her understandingly. But for some reason, he still felt bad about attacking her the day before.

"C'mon Diego, lets go outside."

Despite the guilty fealling he had, Diego went outside with the human girl anyway. On his way outside, he saw Sergio playing with Shira's ears. So he walked over to them.

"Um...Shira how come you let the kid play with your ears, and I can't? I'm your mate."

Shira just rolled her eyes at Diego,

"Ok, first his name's not kid, it's Sergio. And second, he's just a child."

"So?"

"I could tolerate him tugging at my ears. And, your a grown saber. No sense in you playing."

Diego just rolled his eyes and walked outside. Sergio stopped playing with Shira's ears and stood up.

"Hey Shira, you hungry?"

Shira nodded her head. But then she started looking around the house for something to eat.

"Yeah, but what do I eat?"

In answer to Shira's question, Sergio got up and walked into the kitchen, Shira following.

Five seconds later, the two reached the kitchen. Sergio opened the fridge while Shira sat there, looking in awe as she looked at all the different foods that she'd never seen before. She finally decided to ask Sergio.

"Sergio? What's this box, and what's in it?"

Sergio turned to the silver saber tooth as he took out a container filled with turkey slices.

"Oh, this is called a refrigerator. Or if you just wanna be lazy, you could call it the fridge. And this is your food."

Sergio said a he put the turkey slices on a plate. Shira looked at the way humans do things. She found it really fascinating. Sergio put the plate on the floor so Shira could eat the meat. She smelled it and recognized it as meat. It looked completely different to her. But it sure smelled the same. So she ate. Sergio watch as the tigress ate. But then he realized something.

"Uh...oh."

Shira looked up from the plate at Sergio.

"What? What's the matter?"

"That wasn't my food."

"Then who's food is it?"

"Mitch's."

Sergio said as he pointed Mitch to the saber tooth. Shira just shrugged.

"So what if its his food?"

"That was the last of the turkey! What am I going to do?!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Just say it was for a good cause. And it was."

Said Shira as she rubbed her stomach, indicating to Sergio that the turkey slices were good. Sergio sat on the floor next to Shira. That's when she noticed Something different about the floor. She looked at the kitchen floor, then at the livingroom floor, hen back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sergio, what's up with the floor? It's hard and smooth."

"That's cause Mitch's parents didn't put carpet on the kitchen floor. And the hard thing we're stepping on it's called...um...I think marble."

Shira, excepting that for an answer, looked around the house.

"You humans live weird."

"Yeah. I'd say the same about you too. C'mon, I think the mammoths are hungry by now."

Sergio and Shira stood up. Sergio walked over to the fridge and opened it. But just then, the phone rang. Shira was startled by this. So she ran closer to Sergio.

"It's ok Shira! It's just the phone. Could you get it. I'm a little busy."

Shira walked over to the phone cautiously, unsure of what the phone would do. She picked up the phone and just stared at it. She turned to Sergio.

"Now what?"

"Talk."

Shira looked at he phone and started talking.

"Heello? Is someone in there?"

A woman's voice spoke from the other line. That startled Shira more, cause there was no onelse around in the kitchen. So she started looking around for a third person.

"Who's in here?!"

Said shira as she continued looking for the third person. Sergio started to laugh at Shira's action of the phone.

"Shira, there's no one here. It's just the phone. You talk to the other person on the other line."

Shira looked at Sergio curiously.

"So you mean there's someone in the phone?"

"Not exactly. But you could think of it like it like that."

Shira excepted that for an answer, so she turned back to the phone.

"Hello? Who's this?"

The woman on the other line started shouting.

"WHO'S THIS?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! GET OUT NOW! I DON'T LIKE STRANGE WOMEN IN MY HOUSE!"

Sergio could hear the woman on the other line, even though he was on the other side of the kitchen. He walked over to Shira and took the phone.

"It's ok Mrs. Cantori! It's only Shira from. The Ice Age 4 movie!"

Shira looked at Sergio.

"You guys actually watch that?"

Sergio nodded his head and continued talking to the woman on the other line.

"You don't have to worry. Mitch is in good hands."

Mrs. Cantori was silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Oh that boy. That's good Sergio. Now could you put that Shira lady on the phone?"

Sergio handed the phone to Shira. The tigress put the phone close to her ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Is this Shira?"

"Yes, why?"

"LEAVE MY HOUSE OR IM COLLING THE POLICE! HOW'D YOU EVEN GET IN WITH OUT KEYS?! WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?! YOU BETTER NOT TUTCH MY SON OR HIS FRIENDS! YOU BETTER NOT-"

Shira strained to turn her head away from the phone, trying to avoid the loud-mouth person on the other line.

"Does she always yell like this?"

"No."

The two sighed and just listen to the woman on the phone.

"I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE BY THE TIME ME AND MY HUSBEND ARE BACK FROM VAKATION! AND THERE BETTER NOT BE A SINGLE THING MISSING FROM MY HOUSE! YOU BETTER NOT BE WORKING WITH A GANG OF A BUNCH OF THUGS OR ROBBERS!"

The woman finished yelling down Shira's ear and hung up the phone. Sergio and Shira just stared at each other.

"Well, that was weird. Who was that anyway?"

Sergio put the phone and started preparing a salat for the mammoths.

"That was Mitch's mother. She could get a little-"

The phone rang before Sergio finished his sentence. Since he didn't want Mrs. Cantori yelling at his new friend, he picked up the phone instead.

"Hello?"

The woman on the other line spoke. It was Mrs. Cantori, again.

"Hello Sergio. Can you put Mitch on the phone, please?"

"Sure Mrs. Cantori-"

Sergio turned to the direction Mitch was in. Which as in front of the AC, were the possum twins looked like ice pops, they didn't move. They just stood there, like statues.

"-MITCH!"

Sergio shouted. Mitch got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from Sergio.

"Who is it?"

"It's your mommy."

Sergio said in a mocking tone. Then he and Shira walked outside. Shira chuckled as she walked by Mitch. Shira ran ahead of Sergio to the door. But what happened next was a big shock to her. Since the door was a sliding GLASS door, Shira walked right smack into it. She shook her head and stared at the glass and put her paw on the glass, but took it away quickly, upon feeling the smooth, clear thing that was separating her from the outside world. She turned to Sergio in frustration.

"What the heck is this?!"

Shira exclaimed as she pointed to the glass. Sergio laugh a little as he walked over to Shira.

"That's glass. It's something that we look through. It's in the windows to."

Sergio explaind as he pointed to the windows. Shira looked at him curiously.

"So you can't just walk right outside?"

"Nope."

"Jee, I feel bad for you guys, trapped in this place, with things in the window that you can't even see."

"It's not _that _bad. You gue use to it. C'mon, let's bring this salad to the mammoths."

And so they did.

**Holy kitten whiskers, longest chapter! :D well, long wait, long chapter, right? Anyway, I hope y'all like the chapter. Oh, and if you guys think I should do a sequel to 'Sibling fears', let me know, and I'll start. It would also help if you tell me rather you want me to make a multi-chapter or a one-shot. Let me know. And you could give me ideas for that as well. In the next chapter, you meet my 7th OC. I'll do that other fic about Shira living with her old pack after I'm done with this fic. Anyway, gotta go, barbecue calls! :D that means ribs time! Yaaaay! :D pease out! Money100saying see you next time and stay cool!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's yours truly, Money100! Had some good ribs at the barbecue I mentioned in the ending of the last chapter! :D Alright, I know I have a few spelling mistakes towards the end of the last chapter. That's cause the barbecue was about to start and I didn't wanna miss a single second. Ok, anyway, this chapter will have some parts with the mammoths, cause I didn't put them in as much. And you get to meet my 7th OC, which I'm REALLY excited about. Cause he's one of the workers at my ****_FAVORITE_**** store. XD Oh, and Violet the She-Wolf, I'll use your idea. Cause a lot of people wanted that idea too. But I'm gonna need your help with it. I kinda want Shira and Sergio to be attached to each other in a way the other characters aren't. So maybe Sergio and my next OC could get suspicious and find out before the other characters. Ok, now the story shall continue. But first...**

**Disclaimer: Lycra, Cygnet and the rest of the characters are mine. Even Mario Kart's mine. No, literally, I have Mario Kart for DS. Anyway, yeah, I could ****_NEVER _****own Ice Age. *sighs sadly***

A Modern Life

Chapter 7. Food and the GameStop dude.

As Shira and Sergio walked out to the backyard, Shira's head was filled of all the things she learned about human society. But there was more she wanted to know about these humans and how they lived. When Shira stepped outside, the hot air hit her like a punch in the face. Her head started to hurt and she got dizzy.

"Whoa..."

Shira said as the world started spinning around her. Sergio looked at her with concern.

"Shira? You ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I'd better lay down."

Sergio nodded and walked away. But he was still nervous about his friend. He walked over to the mammoths and gave them each a bowl of lettuce, tomatoes, and a bunch of other stuff that goes in a salat.

"Here ya go. I hope you guys like it."

Manny looked at the contents of the bowl nervously.

"What're all these red things?"

"Those are tomatoes. You'll like it, I'm sure of it."

Manny wasn't to sure about the new-looking food, but he figured the kid was right. After all, Sergio DID have an honest look in his eye. So Manny started to eat. When he put a tomatoe in his mouth, he was surprised, cause it was sweeter then he thought it was.

"This is great! I love it!"

Manny exclaimed. He turned to his family.

"Hey guys! You should try the tomatoes!"

"We did, and it's delicious!"

Said Peaches as she continued eating her bowl of salat. '_The mammoths seem pretty happy', _Sergio thought to himself. So he decided to go and check on Shira. He walked over to the tigress where she was still laying down, in front of the door.

"Hey Shira, you ok?"

Shira looked up at Sergio.

"Yeah, I just got dizzy. What's up with the sudden change in the temperature? In the house it's nice and cool. And out here, it's steaming."

Sergio sat next to Shira and started rubbing her back. Shira looked at him.

"So, could you tell me the reason of this?"

"The reason is cause the AC's not out here. It's inside. We could go back in if you want?"

Shira nodded her head and walked back in the house, Sergio following.

"Aaaahhhh, that's better. Nice refreshing AC."

Shira said as she lay down on the carpet floor. Sergio lay beside her, stroking her head.

"Hey Shira, want some ice cream?"

Sergio asked suddenly.

"Yeah but what is it?"

The tigress wanted to know. Sergio stood up and walked back to the kitchen with Shira following. That's where they found Mitch stuffing his face with cheese puffs. '_Now what's that orange stuff that he's eating?', _shira thought to herself as she just stared at Mitch. Mitch didn't seem to notice her, so she just sat down and kept staring. Well, until Sergio snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Shira! Come here, I need you to choose a flavor!"

Shira got up and walked over to Sergio, who was holding two tubs of ice cream.

"Ok Shira, witch do you like. Chocolate or vanilla?"

Shira looked at the ice cream labels. '_First the orange food, and now this? What the heck is this suppose to say anyway?! Humans get weirder every second.', _thought Shira as she looked at the ice cream.

"Well, Shira? Witch do you like?"

"Oh...well...um, I don't know. Could I have both?"

Shira asked. Sergio nodded and got a bowl ready for Shira. The tigress just sat there, looking at the bag in Mitch's hands. She finally decided to ask him what he was eating.

"Hey, Mitch? What's that you're eating?"

Mitch stopped eating his cheese puffs and looked at Shira.

"These are cheese puffs. Want some?"

Shira thought for a moment.

"Sure. I guess."

Crash, Eddie and Louis walked in the kitchen at that moment and looked in awe at all the different foods. But one thing caught their eyes. A HUGE bag of marshmallows sitting on the counter.

"Hey guys, look. A huge...um...thing of clouds!"

Exclaimed Crash as he ran to a cabinet door to climb up the counter. When he reach the top, he ran to the bag of marshmallows. At that moment, Lycra and Sid walked in the kitchen.

"Ok Sid, now I'm gonna show you what ice cream is. Well, if Mitch didn't eat it all."

Mitch looked at Lycra in confusion. Since he was to busy shoving cheese puffs in his mouth, he didn't really hear what Lycra had said. Only the 'didn't eat it all' part. So when Lycra said his name, he was confused.

"Isn't that right, Mitch!"

"Who me?"

"Noooo I'm talking to the wall. Who else do you think I was talking to?!"

"Well how was I suppose to know that you were talking to me?!"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy making yourself fatter with cheese puffs, you'd pay more attention to who's talking to you!"

"You calling me fat?! Have you looked at yourself lately?! I bet the last time you got on the scale, it said to be continued!"

When Mitch said that, Lycra got REALLY angry.

"Oh that's it!"

lycra threw the first punch. But Mitch grabbed her rist and started twisting it.

"Don't even think about it."

Sergio, Shira and Sid were just staring at the two"

"Um...shouldn't you stop them?"

Asked Sid. Sergio nodded and started walking towards them.

"Ok guys. Just calm down. Lets just have a peaceful afternoon. Besides, Regular Show'll be on soon."

Lycra and Mitch looked at Sergio happily.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah! Let's just bring a bunch of food in the living room."

Said Mitch as he started gathering a lot of snacks into a nearby bin. The snacks included pretzels, Pringles, marshmallows, cheese-it's, lays chips and much more. And among those snacks, were a few cans of whip cream. They just wanted to spray some in their mouths for the heck of it and for the taste

After a few minutes of gathering everybody and settling down in front of the TV, The RS Gang and the herd were sitting and eating at various places. Lycra was sitting next to Sid, Sergio was next to Shira, Mitch was next to the window. In case the mammoths wanted stuff to eat. Diego and Prentice were sitting next to each other on the floor. Percy was beside Granny, who kept asking him if he could take her to see Precious. Louis and the possum twins were on the coffee table. And Cygnet was sitting next to his twin. Mitch stuck his head outside to see how the mammoths were doing,

"Hey guys, want anything to eat?!"

"Could I have those white clouds that uncle Crash is holding?"

Said Peaches as she walked to the window.

"Y'mean a marshmallow?"

Peaches paused to think. Then she continued.

"Yeah, those things."

Mitch nodded and grabbed the bag of marshmallows and held it up for the teenage mammoth. But when he did this, the possums got angry.

"Hey! We weren't done!"

"Yeah and who gave you the rights to take our food!"

The possums demanded. Mitch just rolled his eyes at them.

"Relax. I'm just letting Peaches have some. And this ISN'T yours anyway. It's mine."

The possums growled at Mitch and started to eat some pretzels. Eddie grabbed a pretzel. But what he didn't know was that Crash grabbed the other end. When they pulled up the pretzel, they started fighting over who's pretzel it was. Crash started.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Oh yeah! I don't see your name anywhere!"

"Maybe you didn't look close enough!"

"I don't have to!"

The possums started pulling the pretzel back an forth. Until it broke in half.

"Now look what you did!"

Shouted Crash as he shoved his brother. Eddie shoved him back.

"It's your fault!"

Louis sighed and walked away. '_Why can't those two be normal.'_, thought Louis as he hopped off the table and walked over to the window. Mitch noticed the molehog walking towards him.

"Hey Louis. What's up?"

Louis looked at the human boy.

"Nothing. Can you lift me up to Peaches?"

"Sure."

Said Mitch as he bent down to pick up the molehog. Louis stepped on Mitch's hands and he was lifted up to the windowsill. He stepped off Mitch's hand and walked over to where Peaches was.

"Hey Peach."

"Hey Louis. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Well, except talking to you."

"Yeah well, I guess that counts as something."

"Yeah."

Said Louis as he started to sit on the windowsill. After a few seconds, Peaches spoke.

"Hey Louis, did you try this new thing humans call marshmallows?"

Louis stood up.

"No. Is it good?"

"Are you kidding?! It's the best thing I've ever tasted! Here, have one."

Peaches exclaimed as she handed a marshmallow to her molehog friend. Louis took the marshmallow in his small hands. He took a bite and smiled.

"This is amazing! This must be how clouds taste like!"

"Maybe."

Peaches said as she rubbed Louis' head. Manny and Ellie walked over to the two teens with a bowl of cheese-it's and lays chips.

"Hey guys, try these!"

Ellie said as she set the bowl of cheese-it's beside Louis. The molehog stuck his hands in the bowl and pulled out a cheese-it square. He looked at it curiously. That's when he came across the little hole in the center. Louis looked through the hole even more curious.

"Hey, Ms Ellie? Why's there a hole in the middle of this?"

"Don't know. Guess that's the way the humans made it. Wanna try a 'chip'?"

Louis nodded and headed to the bowl that had been set down beside the cheese-it's bowl. He took a potato chip and bit into it. When he bit the chip, it was like his world was complete. '_This is the best thing that happened to me ever since I met Peatches. Now that was a good thing. Peaches IS pretty. Keep it together Louis, she's a mammoth and you're a molehog.', _thought Louis as he took another bite from the potato chip.

"Well Louis? Is it good?"

Said Manny as he put a marshmallow in his mouth. Louis looked up at Manny.

"This is GREAT!"

Exclaimed Louis. Peaches smiled as she rubbed Louis' head.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Exclaimed Peaches as she punched her trunk in the air. Louis smiled.

After Regular Show was over, The RS Gang and herd just decided to hang around the house and eat whatever they wish. At one point, the mammoths got hot. After all, they were outside in the heat. So Mitch decided to put a few fans in his backyard so they were cooler. He even decided to stay outside with them so they weren't to bored. But in the house, Shira was laying on the sofa when Sergio walked over to her with a can of whip cream in his hands.

"Hey Shira. Wanna taste something better then ice cream?"

Shira looked up at Sergio.

"Yeah. What is it?"

Sergio just smiled.

"Just open your mouth and you'll get a surprise."

Shira was nervous at first. Sergio saw this.

"It's ok. Trust me."

Shira nodded and opened her mouth hesitantly. Sergio then sprayed some whip cream in Shira's mouth. When Shira tasted the whip cream, she was smiling like an idiot. Sergio laughed at Shira's reaction.

"I told you to trust me."

Shira nodded happily. Sergio sat down beside Shira and started stroking her left foreleg. The tigress started to purr.

"You like it when I stroke you, huh."

Shira nodded her head and continued purring. A few minutes later, Prentice and Diego walked over to the two.

"Hey Sergio. What's up?"

Sergio looked up at Prentice.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wanted to know."

Prentice replied as she started to stroke Shira's head. Sergio got angry at this.

"Hey, stroke your own kitty!"

"He won't let me! Besides, you have to learn to share!"

"I don't have to if you already have a saber to hang out with!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means-"

Before Sergio finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Shouted Percy as he shot across the room. Sergio, Prentice and the two sabers were surprised about Percy's appearance.

"Dude, where the heck did you come from?!"

Exclaimed Sergio as Prentice nodded in agreement. Percy turned around and looked at them.

"I came from the TV. Didn't you guys see me there?"

Sergio looked at Percy surprised.

"No. That was you turning the channels?"

"Yeah."

The doorbell rang again and Percy continued on his way to the door. When he opened the door, an averaged sized guy with light skin color and brown hair and eyes was standing there, holding a few boxes of pizza and an apple pie.

"Chris!"

Percy cried happily.

"Hey Perce, could I come in?"

Said Chris as he ruffled the hair on Percy's head. Percy opened the door wider and Chris walked in. But he stopped when he smelled the house.

"Hey Percy? Why does Mitch's house smell like an animal that hasn't bathed in years?"

Percy turned to Chris.

"You're not gonna believe it when we tell you."

Chris and Percy walked into the kitchen. Chris put the boxes of pizza and pie down on a nearby table.

"Then tell me."

"We met the Ice Age characters and they came into the house and we showed them modern stuff!"

Chris looked at Percy surprised.

"Wow, that does sound like a story I wouldn't believe. Can you show me the characters?"

"YEAH! Just let me call the rest over."

Percy stepped out of the kitchen.

"Guys, Chris is here!"

Lycra and Cygnet dropped their DS's on Sid's lap.

"Here. You-"

"-play."

The twins said. Sid looked at them confused. Mitch flung the screen door open and ran inside. The mammoths and Louis had the same reaction as Sid.

"Where are you going?!"

Asked Peaches.

"Awesome guy!"

Mitch shouted with out turning around. Sergio stopped stroking Shira's head and looked at Prentice. Her doing the same. They both had the same idea, '_Awesome GameStop dude'. _The two ran over to Chris.

"Where are you going?!"

Asked shira. Sergio turned around and spoke.

"My cousin's here!"

Said Sergio happily. Crash, Eddie, Granny and the sabers looked at them, also confused. The RS Gang huddled up in a circle around Chris. Sergio stepped beside him.

"Hey Chris. What's up dude!"

"Hey little dude. How's life!"

Sergio smiled up at his 20 year old cousin.

"It's even better, now that I met the Ice Age characters!"

Prentice cleared her throat to get Sergio's attention. Sergio turned around and faced Prentice.

"You mean _we, _met the Ice Age characters."

"Right. Anyway-"

Sergio turned back to his cousin.

"-how's it going over at the local GameStop?"

Chris suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me."

He got up and started on his way back to the door. The RS Gang looked at him in confusion.

"What did you remember?"

Chris turned around to face the kids.

"C'mon and I'll show you."

The six kids followed the 20 year old outside to his car. He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk and pulled out a big box filled with video games and DS's. The RS Gang and Chris walked back inside. Chris set the box on the table in the kitchen and took out 6 3DS's. He handed them to each kid.

"Here, just came in today."

Sergio hugged his cousin tightly.

"Chris. You. Are. AWESOME!"

"I know Serge. I'm so awesome, I bought you guys Mario Kart 7 AND Mario 3D Land!"

The six children all hugged Chris tightly. As he looked over the kids' heads, he saw a whitish-gray face staring at him.

"Whoa..."

Said Chris in amazement. Sergio looked up at him.

"What?"

"Percy wasn't kidding."

The kids let Chris go and just stood around the kitchen.

"Whadaya mean?"

Asked Percy. Chris pointed to Shira, who had been staring at him earlier. Chris walked into the living room and over to the saber tooth.

"Hey Shira. I'm Chris."

Shira just looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Do you have any plans to hurt Sergio?"

Chris looked at her in confusion.

"What- no! I would never hurt him!"

Shira looked at him with relief.

"Good. Cause if that was the case, I'd have to kill- hey, wait a minute. How do you know my name?"

"I took the kids to see Ice Age 4"

Said Chris as he pointed to The RS Gang. Sergio walked over to Shira and started stroking her head, making her purr again.

"She likes it when I stroke her."

"I could see that."

After The RS Gang introduced Chris to the herd, everyone decided to just relax around the living room. They were either eating pizza and pie, playing, or watching kids play their new 3DS's and watching TV.

Chris walked over to Shira, realizing that the tigress hadn't gotten up since he arrived.

"Hey Shira, hungry?"

"Absolutely starving. Whadaya have to eat?"

Shira exclaimed as she rubbed her stomach.

"We have pizza and pie. Want some?"

"Yeah. Could you bring it here?"

"Sure."

Said Chris as he walked away. Chris came back with two slices of pizza.

"Witch do you want, pepperoni or cheese?"

Shira looked at the two slices of pizza.

"Can I have both?"

"Yeah. Why not."

The tigress started to eat. Chris sat down next to her. But there was one question on his mind.

"Hey Shira? Why'd you ask if I was gonna hurt Sergio and not the other kids?

Shira stopped eating and looked at Chris.

"Oh...well, cause I like to think of him as my kid. I mean, I know he's not a saber, but he's just so adorable. And well, I just hope my future saber-child or children are the same way."

"Wait, future children?"

"I'll talk to you about it later. After I talk to Sergio about it."

Shira continued eating, leaving a very confused Chris scratching his head. Not physically, but mentally.

**Alright, that's it, I'm done. And thank goodness! My fingers are tired. I really need to strengthen my fingers. Anyway, I just got word that I'm staying at Liberty Upstate for the whole summer. Not two weeks like I said the last time. Ok, what do you think Shira wants to tell Sergio and Chris? Here's a hint, it has something to do with babies. Yaaaaaay! You guys met my 7th OC! XD Huh, everything seems to be in sevens today. I got MK7 (Mario Kart 7), my favorite song came on 7 times, I wrote the 7th chapter of this story, y'all met my 7th OC, my favorite show comes on at 7, I'm watching channel 7, I have 7 cookies on my plate and I have a big number 7 on my shirt. LOL Shinigamilover2? Don't worry, your ideas will be coming up soon. Along with White Hunter, Shiego623 and artisticgurl. I just have a lot of ideas sent in and I wanna put them in, just to make everyone happy. Alright, I REALLY have to go. My 7 year old brother's been bugging me all day just to play with him.**

**Sam: mom says you have to play with me aaaall week. :)**

**Me: all week?! What happened to all day?!**

**Sam: mom said that she and dad are staying at their friends' house all week. So you have to babysit.**

**Anna: *runs to the room* the twins punched nattily in the face!**

**Zach & Amanda: *runs in the room* no we didn't! She stawted it!**

**Me: uuuugggghhhh, can I get a brake?! *runs to scream out the window***

**Sam: read!**

**Anna: and review!**

**Zach: that was Money100, tewwing you guys to stay bweezy**

**Amanda: peace out weaders!**

**A3S: *waves happily. Then runs off to play***

**Me: *comes back* R&R. Money100 signing off! Peace out my lovies :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I've got nothing to do today. So I'm just gonna type up chapter 8. Sam is sick, and my other siblings are taking a nap. And yeah, I'm pretty much bored. I decided to just listen to some music, watch TV, eat a sandwich and type up this chapter. It's gonna be a little hard cause I'm holding Zach on my lap. Yeah, he kinda fell asleep here. So I'm typing with one hand. It's gonna be kind of hard, but I've done it before. So I'm pretty much use to it. Shinigamilover2? Your idea will be in this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Sergio has a nightmare and you find out something about him, Shira feels bad about something, all the characters crash at Chris's house and Sid's real fur color will be revieled. Ok, let's go! :)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Ice Age, the movie would've focused mainly on Shira and Diego. Just because I like them. However, I could make them do whatever I want in the story.**

A Modern Life

Chapter 8. Nighttime

Chris was still thinking about what Shira had said about 'future children' after everyone was finished eating. But he had other things to do. He walked over to the window and saw that the sky was getting cloudy. That ment rain. He knew that it would be dark soon and the mammoths were outside. Then he remembered something. Since he had a decent sized garage, he thought that would be a good place to let the mammoths stay. Well, he'd have to move the game truck out. But he was willing to do it.

"Hey everyone! Wanna stay over at my house?!"

Mitch got up from the TV and walked over to Chris.

"You got cable TV?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"You got WIFi?"

Chris looked at Mitch confused.

"Yeah, I have WiFi."

Mitch ran to his room and packed whatever he needed to bring to stay for the summer. About a half hour later, he was back downstairs with his backpack stuffed with clothes, a toothbrush, game cards and his portable game councils. Chris and the others looked at him like he lost his mind.

"What the-"

"Let's go!"

Said Mitch as he ran to the door. Chris shrugged and walked over to him.

"Ok then, lets go!"

"Wait!"

Shouted Prentice as she walked over to Chris.

"How're you gonna get the mammoths over there?!"

Chris thought about it for a few minutes. Then he had a great idea. He's been working on this invention for about a year and he thought that it would be a good time to try it out now.

"Ok guys, I'll be back in a few."

Chris said as he walked out th door to his car.

"Where are you going?"

Asked Sergio.

"I'm going to get the minieturizer!"

And Chris left with no more explamation.

About 10 minutes later, Chris was back with the minieturizer.

"Sorry I took so long. Couldn't find it right away."

Sid walked over to Chris and looked at the minieturizer curiously.

"What's that?"

"It's the minieturizer I talked about earlier."

"A mini- what now?"

Lycra walked over to Sid and Chris.

"Hah hah, it's called a minieturizer."

"Oh yeeeeaaaah! The minieturizer! What's that?"

Chris laughed at sid's reaction.

"The minieturizer is a handheld device that I could use to shrink whatever I want to whatever size I want."

Chris said as he held the device in front of Sid's face. The sloth stared at it in amazement.

"So, what do you plan to shrink?"

In answer to sid's question, Chris pointed to the mammoths out side. Sid gasped an amazement and worry.

"Is that even possible?"

Sid asked.

"Don't know. First time trying this out."

At that Sergio and Shira walked over to them.

"What's going- the minieturizer..."

Said Sergio as he looked at the device in his cousin's hands. Shira looked at him confused.

"Sergio? What's that?"

Shira wanted to know.

"It's the minieturizer that Chris has been bragging about for the past four years."

Sergio explained with out even looking at the tigress.

"And the minieturizer issss?"

Chris looked at Shira.

"The minieturizer is a device that I use when I wanna shrink something. But I don't know if it'll work."

"Wait, is that what you used on Sergio and the other kids?! Is that why he's smaller then you?!"

Chris, Sergio and Lycra laughed.

"What's so funny?! You said you weren't gonna hurt Sergio!"

"Chillax kitty, I didn't hurt him. That's the way humans are. Like animals. There are smaller versions of me. Just smaller."

"Thay don't look like you!"

"That's cause they're not related to me. And Sergio's just my cousin."

Chris explained. But Shira wasn't ready to believe him.

"I've got my eye on you. And, DON'T, call me kitty."

Shira said darkly before walking off. Sergio looked at his tiger friend.

"Maybe I should go explain the smaller version thing."

He said as he started to walk over to the tigress. When he found her, she was sitting at the sliding-glass door, just staring outside.

"Shira?"

"WHAT?!"

Sergio was a little startled by Shira's shouting. He took a few steps away from Shira. Shira then realized what she had done. She started to walk over to Sergio. But he just kept walking backwords. Shira could see that apologizing to Sergio was gonna be harder then she thought.

"I'm sorry Sergio. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"Th-then why'd you do it?"

Sergio asked fearfully. It actually made Shira nervous. She took Sergio's hand in her right front paw.

"I truly am sorry."

Sergio looked into Shira's eyes and saw that she really felt bad about shouting at him. But he was still unsure. Shira could sense this.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

She said in a playful tone as she started to purr on Sergio's arm. He started to laugh and Shira did as well, just for the heck of it.

"C'mon guys, lets go! It'll be dark soon!"

Shira and Sergio walked over to Chris.

"Ok, but the mammoths. They're too big."

"Not for long little dude."

Chris said as he walked outside to where the mammoths were. Sergio and the others followed him.

"Hey Manny, how would you and your family like to come inside a house?"

Manny looked at Chris surprised and confused.

"How? We're to big."

Chris looked at him.

"For now."

He said. Then he threw the minieturizer on the ground and it opened up into a larger disk and the center of the disk levitated. A mini staircase of 4 steps appeared. The animals and kids looked at the minieturizer in awe.

"Woah..."

Everyone said at the same time.

"Which mammoth wants to be first?"

Chris said. Peaches raised her trunk to show her enthusiasm. But Manny stopped her.

"No Peaches, it might be dangerous."

Chris could see that Manny was scared for his daughter's safety. So he assured him.

"Don't worry Manny, she'll be completely safe, I think."

Manny looked at Chris suspiciously.

"You think. If my little girl gets hurt on your mini- whatever it is, I'll make you flatter then a leaf that's been stepped on a gazillion times."

Chris gulped nervously and walked a little closer to the minieturizer.

"Ok Peaches, come here."

Peaches walked over to Chris.

"Ok. Just walk up the stairs and stand right on the sender of the levitated platform."

Peaches nodded and started on her way up the steps. When Peaches got to the top, she walked over to the sender of the levitated platform. Just like Chris told her to.

"Ok, now what?"

Chris walked over to one side of the minieturizer and looked at the buttons.

"Now where is- aha! Here it is!"

Chris said happily. Sergio and Shira walked over to Chris.

"Here's what?"

Sergio said to his cousin.

"The settings button. We have to take it off mechanical matter in able the shrink living matter."

"Mechanical matter? Living matter? What's that have to do with shrinking? What's mechanical matter anyway?"

Shira asked. Sergio could see that Chris was busy. So he answered Shira's questions. After all, he helped Chris design the functions of the minieturizer.

"Mechanical matter is a setting where you could shrink stuff like cars and a TV. Living matter is another setting where you could shrink living things like me and you."

"Sounds pretty cool."

Shira said as she walked over to the minieturizer.

"Now lets see this baby in action."

Shira said, referring to the minieturizer. Chris nodded and put the correct settings on the minieturizer.

"Ok, there's gonna be a blueish greenish light surrounding Peachs. Then when the light clears, she'll be small enough to fit through a door."

The group modded their heads and Chris pressed the shrink button. A blue-green light rose all around Peaches and the sound of many electronics going off at the same time. And about 4 seconds later, the light cleared away. When Chris saw what his invention did, he was happier then the time he got the job at GameStop.

"It worked!"

He shouted. The others got closer to the minieturizer. Peaches stepped off the levitated platform and looked around. Everything did look bigger to her. She wasn't that small. Her back was just up to Chris's shoulder. Peaches looked up at her parents. And they looked down at her.

"Wow, do I look smaller?"

Peaches asked her parents. Ellie nodded. But Manny was still unsure about the minieturizer.

"How long is she gonna stay like this?"

He said as he looked at Chris. Chris shrugged.

"As long as she wants. Then if she wants to turn back to regular size, I could reverse the change."

"If you say so."

Said Manny as he looked at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm fine."

Peaches said as she walked towards the door.

"I'm just looking out for you!"

Manny said to his daughter.

About an hour later, all the mammoths were small enough to fit through a door and everyone was at Chris's house. And they'd made it there just in time. It started raining as soon as Chris locked the front door. The mammoths looked all around the house in amazement.

"Wow, look what we've been missing out on!"

Exclaimed Peaches as she walked in Chris's livingroom. Chris looked at th clock and saw hat it read 8:30. He turned back the the group. But Sid was standing right in front of him.

"HI CHRIS!"

Sid shouted as he waved hid right paw.

Hey Sid, what's up?"

"Aw man, I wanted to scare you."

"Keep trying Sid."

Chris said as he walked over to The RS Gang.

"Ok guys, lights out at 9:30."

Chris announced.

"Ah crud. And I was hoping to stay up past mid-night."

Complained Mitch. Percy and the twins nodded. Chris sighed.

"Who else wants to stay up late?"

The possum twins, Prentice, Sergio and the other animals rased their trucks and paws in the air. Or in Granny's case, her walking stick. Chris sighed again.

"Ok, you guys could stay for as late as you want, just because its summer vacation."

Everyone cheered.

"But,"

"There's always a 'but'."

Cygnet started to laugh a little.

"Lycra said butt."

Prentice punched him on the arm, hard.

"Ow."

Cygnet said as he rubbed his arm.

"You little-"

"Stop being nasty! Anyway, Chris? As you were saying?"

Chris continued.

"Anyway. No Pepsi or any soda for the rest of the night. Ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, good. I'm going upstairs to o GameStop stuff. And to find out when and where the block parties are gonna be held. But I'll come down every now and then, just to check on how you guys. Oh and turn to TNT at 10. There's something that I think you guys might like. The show's call Falling Skies or something."

Sergio nodded and Chris went upstairs.

Lycra turned to Sergio.

"Now what?"

Sergio shrugged

"Dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Shira walked over to Sergio.

"Sergio, do you have anything to eat?"

"You're hungry?"

Shira nodded. Lycra and Sergio looked at her in surprise.

"I'll get her a sandwich."

Said Lycra as she walkined into the kitchen. Shira looked at Sergio nervously.

"Sergio, I need to talk to you."

Sergio looked at Shira.

"What's up Shira?"

"Can we talk in privet?"

Sergio nodded and he and Shira walked upstairs to Sergio's room. Sergio shut the door and sat on the floor next to Shira.

"Well Shira, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Sergio, I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"It's about babies. I need you to convince Diego to have a baby with me."

"What?"

"I really really want a baby, but Diego doesn't."

"Ok? But first, one question."

"What?"

"Where EXACTLY do baby sabers come from?"

"Well, saber babies come from their mom's tummy. Then they come out."

"Like humans?"

"Yup. Now could you talk to Diego?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Sergio."

Shira said as she licked Sergio's cheek. And the two left the room, unaware of the new life in the silver saber.

About a few minutes later, the entire group was sitting in front of the TV, waiting for Falling Skies to come on. Well, almost everyone. Diego and Sergio were talking on the steps. And after that, Diego went to talk to Shira.

"Shira, Sergio said that you wanted to have a baby?"

"Y-yeah."

"Shira, I've talked to you about this before. I don't want a baby."

"W-why?"

"They're to much work and you might die giving birth like my mother and sisters."

"Y-yeah sure."

Diego saw that shira was nervous about something. But what?

"Shira? Is something wrong?"

"D-Diego, I-I think I-I might be p-pregnant."

Diego looked at his mate in shock and disbelief.

"What?! I said I didn't want a baby!"

Shira took a few steps away from Diego. But Diego just got closer.

"Do you know how much work a baby is?! And what if you die! I don't know what I would do if that happened! NO BABIES!"

"I didn't say I _was _pregnant! I said I _might _be!"

"You'd better not be."

Diego said as he leaned really close to Shira's face, making her feel intimidated.

"O-or what?"

"We might have to brake up."

Diego left with no more to say. Shira gulped nervously. '_What if I'm really pregnant? Would Diego really brake up with me? If I AM pregnant, how wound I tell Diego? Is there anything else to eat? I'm hungry, again._' These questions raced through Shira's mind as she looked at the entire group nervously. She walked over to the kitchen to find some food to eat. As she was looking around, the phone started to ring. Before she could tell the others about the phone, Percy ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. A man was on the on the other line.

"Hi Mr. Custo. How your trip?"

The man on the phone spoke. Percy turned to the entrence or the livingroom.

"Sergio! You father's on the phone!"

Sergio walked over to Percy, noting that Shira was there. He took the phone from Percy's hand and started to speak.

"Ciao Papà, Come stai e fare la mamma?"

Shira was sitting there, listening to Sergio's conversation. She tries to make out what he said.

"Si, va tutto bene. Abbiamo incontrato i personaggi di Ice age 4. E Chris ha detto che avremmo potuto passara I'estate a casa sua."

The guy on the other lne spoke again and Sergio answered back.

"Quando sei tu e mamma tornare a casa?"

Shira was really confused. She had no idea of what Sergio was saying.

"Papà ok, ciao."

Then Sergio hung up the phone and turned to Shira, who looked at him really confused.

"What was that?"

Shira asked. Sergio started stroking Shira between the ears.

"That was Italian. And my father was on the phone."

Shira looked at Sergio surprised.

"You're Italian?"

"Only my father is. And- why're you here?"

"I'm still hungry."

"But Lycra just _gave _you a sandwich."

"I know, I know. I just feel hungry again."

Sergio got up and looked in the fridge for something to eat. But as he was looking, he heard Shira throwing up. He turned around and looked at her worriedly.

"Shira, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just feel sick."

Shira said as she laid down on the kitchen floor. Sergio sat beside her and stroked her head.

"Maybe you should lay down."

Shira nodded and started to walk put of the kitchen with Sergio.

"But wait, I still hungry."

"That's weird. Whenever a person's sick, they're usually not hungry."

"What do I look like to you?! A human?! I'm a saber! And sabers are different then humans!"

Sergio stepped back.

"Sh-Shira? Is s-something wr-wrong?"

Shira looked at Sergio . Then she laid down on the floor and started to cry. Sergio was confused.

"Shira? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sergio, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. I couldn't help it."

Sergio steppe a little closer to Shira and started to stroke her head nervously.

"It's ok. But why'd you yell at me?"

"I-I don't know. I could help it."

"It's Shira."

"Thanks Sergio. Now, can I get something to eat?"

Said Shira as she stopped crying.

"Yeah but I thought you were sick."

"Yeah but I'm still starving."

"Ok, ok. C'mon.

And the two went back into the kitchen.

"Whatcha want to eat?"

Sergio asked. Shira sat down behind him, placing a paw on her stomach, which started to hurt a little. The pain brought her back to the conversation she had with Diego a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Diego...I think..."

Shira said in a whisper. Sergio didn't hear her. But he knew something was wrong with her.

"Here Shira, I found some leftover rice that you could have."

"Thanks Sergiok."

"No-"

"Oh shisnet!"

Everyone was interrupted by Chris. Shira and Sergio ran upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Chris! What's wrong?!"

"There's a big freakin' bee's nest outside your bedroom window!"

"Ah crud. Now where am I going to sleep?"

"I guess you'll have to sleep in the livingroom."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you wanna get stung by-"

Chris started to count on his fingers.

"-an unnumberable amount of bees?"

"No."

"Then go sleep in the livingroom."

"Fine."

Sergio said in disappointment. nd with that, Chris got 6 sleeping bags for all the kids to sleep in. When Shira and Sergio got back downstairs, Lycra walked over to the two.

"Hey guys, what happened that made Chris shout.

"There's a bees' hive outside my bedroom window."

"Year right. Where are you going to sleep?"

"In the livingroom, dddduuuuhhhh!"

Lycra stepped back and put her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok. No need to get all angry about it."

"Whatever, _anyway, _tell Sid and Granny to take a bath. Chris doesn't like crud on the sofa."

Lycra nodded and walked off to tell the two sloths what to do. Sergio then turned to Shira.

"Hey, you ok?"

Shira was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh, yeah."

"Kay, let's go watch some TV. Well, if you're feeling better."

Shira nodded and started to walk into the livingroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

And the two walk in the livingroom. Well, after Sergio cleaned up the mess in th kitchen.

At 9:55, the herd and kids were sitting in the livingroom in front of the TV when Sid, Granny and Lycra came back from the bathroom.

"Hey guys, guess what?!"

Lycra shouted with happiness. Everyone turned to the trio as they game into the livingroom, the sloths rapped in white towels.

"What's so exciting."

Percy said as he walked over to Lycra. She pointed to the sloths.

"Look!"

The sloths unwrapped the towels from around them, revealing the real color of their fur. Instead of Sid being green-ish, he was a bright yellow color. And Granny wasn't really purple, she was dark blue. And for once in the time the herd has known them, the sloths actually smelled good.

"Wow, what did you use on them?"

Manny asked as he walked over to the group and sniffed the air.

"All I used was dove soap."

"Well, whatever it was, you changed the lives of the herd."

Diego walked over and started sniffing Sid's arm.

"I'd never thought I would say this, but Sid, I really like the way you smell."

"Thanks buddy."

Sid said.

"But don't expect us to take another bath for another decade!"

Granny snapped as she hit Diego on the her with her cane.

"Guys, the show's about to started!"

Shouted Cygnet from the livingroom. Lycra and the rest ran into the livingroom and sat wherever they wanted. Then the show started. All the kids and herd members looked at the TV screen, captivating by the show. A bunch of aliens and humans appeared on the screen.

"Whoa..."

Everyone gasped in awe. Chris came downstairs and looked at the RV screen.

"Whoa..."

He said as he sat next to his cousin.

"Chris, dude. This show is the best thing I've ever watch!"

Sergio said as he looked up at Chris.

"Yeah whatever. Now just shut up and watch the show."

Sergio nodded and continued watching the show.

When the show was over, the entire group just sat there'd, mesmerized by what they saw.

"Whoa..."

Said Percy.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

Shouted Mitch. Then he go an iPad and went on YouTube and started typing up the show.

"C'mon guys! Get the iPads and get watching!"

"Alright!"

Shouted Cygnet as he grabbed an iPad from the kitchen table. And with in a few minutes, everyone was looking at Falling Skies on iPads. Except for Shira. Sergio walked over to the sabertooth.

"Shira? Wanna watch Falling Skies with me?"

Shira looked up at Sergio nervously. The tigress was laying on the livingroom floor next to the couch.

"Yeah but how?"

"We'll use one of the iPads that Chris hase."

"What's an iPad?"

"I'll show you."

Said Sergio as he walked away to get an iPad. He came back and sat next to Shira.

"Ok. This is an iPad. You could technically do anything from it."

Sergio explained as he typed up the show on YouTube. Within a few minutes, he was watching Flling Skies on the iPad. While Sergio was watching the show, Shira had her mind in another place. Until Sergio snapped her out.

"...Shira! Shira?"

Huh? Oh, what just happened?"

"You put your head on my shoulder."

"Sorry, just tired."

"Wanna go to sleep?"

Shira nodded as she got up and started to walk to a corner in the livingroom. Chris saw that Shira was getting tired. So he decided that it was time for bed.

"Ok guys, time to go to sleep!"

Prentice looked up from the iPad she was using.

"Wh c'mon! We're not done watching this show! Can't we stay up a little langer?!"

Chris thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, fine. You could watch Falling Skies on the iPads in the sleeping bags."

Everyone cheered excitedly and started to get ready for bed.

Fifteen or thirty minutes later, The RS Gang and herd were ready for bed. They started to lay down in various places. Lycra was next to Sid and her twin while Sergio was next to Shira in his sleeping bag. And the others were in other spots.

"Ok guys. G'night! And don't stay up to late with those iPads!"

"Said Chris as he started walking up the stairs to his room. Sergio nodded his head and Chris left The RS Gang continued watching Fallong Skies.

"This. Show. Is. AWESOME!"

Said Percy excitedly.

"Keep it down."

Said Lycra in a hushed tone.

"Right."

Percy said in a quieter voice.

They continued watching Falling Skies for another two or three hours before Prentice announced thay she was going to sleep.

"Alright, I turning in for the night."

"Me too."

The twins agreed. Then they turned off the iPads and went to sleep.

Around three or four in the morning, Shira heard Sergio saying something in his sleep.

"No, please! I'm just a child!"

Shira could tell that Sergio was scared. But, of what? She nudged Sergio's head softly with her head.

"Sergio...Sergio. Wake up."

Shira said in quiet soothing tone. But the result that was not the kind that she was looking for.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sergio jerked up screaming his longs out. Shira tried to comfort him, but it didn't work to well.

"Sergio, Calman down. You were dreaming."

"No! Stop! I'm to young to dai!"

Sergio shouted as he cries. Shira put one foreleg across Sergio's shoulder. But that didn't do any better.

"Stop! No! I can't dai! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

Sergio cried. Shira started to get nerviois. So she rapped both forelegs around him and started to rock him gently.

"Shush Sergio, it's just me. Calm down."

Shira said in a somewhat calming motherly tone. Sergio was still crying. But not as loud. He looked up at Shira's face and hugged her despritlly around the neck, tightly.

"It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

At that point, Chris was walking down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

He asked as he yawned. Shira looked at Chris nervously.

"I think Sergio had a bad dream."

"Not again."

Chris groaned. Shira looked at him questioningly.

"Whadaya mean not again?"

"He's been having these nightmares about this movie called Scream."

"Scream?"

Shira questioned.

"Yeah. In the movie he goes around killing people with this hook like thing."

At the mention and description of Scream, Sergio pressed up against Shira's chest. And hearing the sound of her heartbeat calmed him down.

"So, Screa's just a person killing people?"

Chris nodded.

"But he's not real, though."

He explained.

"Then why is Sergio scared?"

Shira wanted to know.

"That's cause he looks like this."

Chris opened his mouth as wide as he could. He did the same with his eyes.

"Whoa, that is scared looking."

Commenter the tigress. Buy this time, Sergio was starting to fall asleep. Shira loosened her grip on him, but he hugged her tighter.

"Well, I could see that you've got everything taken care of."

Chris said as he started to walk away.

"Night Shira."

Night Chris."

The two said. Shira looked down at Sergio's face and couldn't help but think about her future cubs.

"I'll protect you."

She said to the almost sleeping boy.

"You promis?"

Sergio questioned sleepily.

"I promise. Dreams don't happen in real life. So you don't have to worry."

"But Scream was gonna have me kill you. Then he wa gonna kill me."

Sergio explained as he started to cry again.

"It's ok. Shush. Look, do you see Scream anywhere?"

"N-no."

"And we're all fine, right?"

Sergio nodded as he sniffed. Little.

"See? You don't have to worry about anything."

"Kay. Sergio said quietly as he snuggled into Shira's fur.

"You sure you'll protect me?"

"I promis."

Shira answered. And within a few minutes, Sergio was sleep.

"I'll protect you with my life."

Then she gave Sergio a kiss on the head.

"And that's a promis I vow not to brake."

But little did she know, Diego was wide awake.

"Shira,"

He said in a stern voice as he walked over to Shira.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Shira said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'd like to know why do you spend more time with _him _more then me? I thought that's what mates are suppose to do. Give each other attention and love! Do I not mean anything to you?! Huh, huh?! What about me!"

Keep it down."

Shira said.

"Am I not importent to you?"

"That's not the point. It's just that, I've been standing a lot of time with you ever since we become mate. Sand I'd loke to spend time with other people besides you for a change."

"Oh, so just cause we met the kids, you decides to spend time with one of them, right? And if you were gonna choose someone to hang out with, could you have at least picked a female kid?"

"Well I'm sorry for making my own decisions! You've been making me make decisions that I didn't want to make in the first place!"

"Yeah well at least those choices didn't get you killed!"

"Yeah but they weren't mine!"

Shira said as she starred to cry.

"Well if this makes you feel any better, then maybe we shouldn't be mates any more."

Diego said as he started to walk away.

"It's all about you! You this, you that! I'm tired of that! It's my turn to make my own decisions!"

"So, when Gutt beat you, I should've let you stay and get killed?"

"Well that's different!"

"Yeah, and this might be the same thing!"

"Well it's not!"

"And what if it is? I'm just looking out for you. But maybe I should stop."

"I agree!"

"So if that kid decides to turn on you and kill you the first chance he get, I shouldn't stop him. I should just let him go ahead and kill you, right?"

"I-I didn't say that-"

"Then think about this, it's either hang out with him or be with me. It's your choice."

Then Diego walked away, leaving Shira in shock.

"But Diego..."

She whispered. Sergio shifted in Shira's forelegs. The tigress hugged him tighter and sighed. She wanted Diego, but she wanted to hang put with Sergio. She finally made the decision to hang pit with Sergio. Besides, it wasn't like she'd never see Diego. She just wouldn't be around him as much as before. And, there was the possibility that she might be pregnant. If she is, she might have to brake up with Diego anyway. But one look at Diego made her feel worse then ever.

**And I'm finally done. Sorry I took so long to update. But the 8th chapter is here now. :) Shinigamilover2? I hope that I put your idea in the way you like it. If I did, let me know. :) I don't own the minieturizer. That idea I got from one of my ****_FAVORITE _****TV shows, Wild Kratts. Oh, and don't forget to check out my new fanfic called Raor. Read it to find out what it is. :D They're were a few surprises about Diego in this chapter, huh. Thought you didn't see that coming. :) what will Shira do? Will Diego ever forgive her? You'll see. :) opOh yeah, Sergio's Italian. Thay idea came to me when I was eating dinner with my family and my sister made it Itilly with her piece of bread. Use google translat to know what Sergio said to his father. I could speak the language. But I can't write it that well. It's really confusing when you have many other languagees in your mind. Anyway, my brother's about to wake up and we're going to the park in a few. So I've gotta go get ready. Peace out readers! XD Money100 signing off! :)**


End file.
